How to Become a Woman in just a few Steps
by Enigmaris
Summary: America has a big secret that he has been hiding for all his life. This is one secret however that the female nations area ll to happy to help him, or should i say her, share. Fem!America.
1. The Look

America had a secret. One he had kept from everyone since his mother had told to keep it away, or rather her mother. It had been in the 1400's his mother had given birth to a white skinned blonde hair baby girl. Never before had her nation seen a baby with hair the color of the sun and skin the color of snow. The girl was heralded as a blessing from mother of all nations. She had been the mother to many nations that had spread across the continent, they had all looked like her. She knew that this would be her last child.

She did not look like her mother because her people were just beginning to arrive from a land across the ocean. The men arriving were white skinned and treacherous. America's mother knew that her baby girl represented a new nation that would overtake hers. She also knew that these white skinned men did not appreciate the feminine. She was a wise country who had lived thousands of years and seen many things come and go. It was time for her to return to the earth that had brought her here. Her baby girl was young no more than three years old. She sat her precious child down and began to tell her goodbye.

"My dear."

"Yes, mamma."

"My dear America. I have to leave you now. I do not want to but I am not long for this world. Already I can feel my spirit returning to the heavens. You must listen to me, there will be men here soon that look like you. They will care for you and raise you. You must not tell them you are a girl. You are a boy to them for ever and always. I know you do not understand America but listen to me and know that I love you."

She turned and left her crying child. She knew her daughter would follow her advice. She then traveled to each of her tribes, her children and told them goodbye. She left the earth. America was soon found by two men speaking a language he understood. His people spoke it after all.

That had been centuries ago and America had kept her promise to her mother. He could not remember her face, only her voice telling her to keep her gender a secret. She had learned soon that the women in Europe were treated like caged birds to delicate to care of themselves. America knew she was a strong person who did not need any protection so she kept her gender a secret. England her big brother had named her Alfred Jones. In her mind she rather liked the name Amelia Jones but the name Alfred was part of her protection.

America had since become a superpower in the world. An independent country whose strength could only be rivaled with Russia. America sighed wishing she had been born a man. Then she would not have to tightly bind her chest every morning and wear baggy clothing like her bomber jacket. She wanted to have long wavy hair, wear tight fitting dresses and wear make-up. She had always been jealous of the female countries for their freedom t wear what they wished but she knew she would never be subjugated as they had.

America stood and prepared herself for the world conference that was going to be held in New York. It was in a conference center near her home so she could sleep in but now was the time to put on her costume. She bound her chest and put on her unflattering male clothing. She grabbed Texas and put it on her face happy with the disguise. She walked out towards the conference whistling a tune. Time to put on her bravado. She was able to act mostly like herself but she had to speak in a low voice. Sometimes after particularly long meetings she would have a sore throat from the strain. She walked in to see most of the nations had already arrived so she sat down next to England.

"Iggy! What's up dude?"

"Don't call me by that ridiculous nickname America."

"Whatever dude you know you love it. Hey where's France anyway?"

"As if I care where that perverted frog is."

America sighed and looked at her long time crush. She had loved him since before her revolution but she couldn't tell him without giving away her secret so she had loved him from afar. She kept her sideways glances quick so as to not arouse suspicion from nations like France who were always looking for a new couple to create. The meeting began and America didn't pay much attention. She was in a romantic mood looking at the happiness she saw between Germany and Italy. How she wanted what they had.

The meeting was nearly over when America felt something that made her heart stop. She shifted her weight and felt the all too familiar feeling of wet on her bottom. America cursed inwardly at her terrible luck. Her period was over a week early! This just wasn't fair, how was she supposed to get out of her without anyone noticing the stain that was becoming larger and larger on her backside. She would have to run back home during lunch once all of the other nations had left.

America focused on keeping her emotions in check for the rest of the meeting. One snide remark from England could send her into a rage and she would stand and begin to argue. She couldn't stand up of course because then everyone would know. So she kept quiet. Finally after what seemed an eternity Germany broke for lunch when Italy started begging for Gelato. Germany never could say no to his lover for anything.

"America, you've been unusually quiet today is everything alright?"

"Of course Iggy, I was just thinking up some new superheroes to help stop global warming."

"I don't know why I bother America."

England turned and left soon all the nations left, leaving America alone. The words had stung America. The tears were probably from the hormones but America couldn't get the rejection from the man out of her head. She laid her head down and began to cry, what was the point anymore? She loved a man who could never love her and she was sitting a pool of her own blood. Dropping her male voice she began to sob, not expecting anyone to be in the room for quite some time.

"America, are you all right?"

Hungary had left the room to go to lunch and was about to leave the building when she realized she had left her folder in the meeting room. She had hurried back to get it when she heard the sobs. She entered the room quietly expecting to find Ukraine upset about one thing or another. Instead she found the masculine America sobbing his eyes out. She walked up to the male nation and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hungary, I just can't do it anymore. It's all so pointless."

Hungary couldn't believe her ears. America didn't sound like himself. Not only was he crying but his voice was high and light. What was going on?

"America you sound strange. Is everything alright? You aren't sick are you?"

"England will never love me will he? I just can't see him anymore."

"America what are you talking about."

With that America stood up revealing he blood stain on his chair. "Look Hungary. I'm not a man, I just can't pretend anymore. I've been lying for so long and I just can't hold it in anymore."

Hungary kept quiet. She had been just where America had been a long time ago. She had convinced herself she was a boy and it had taken quite a while to admit to herself that she was a woman. It had removed a huge burden from her shoulders. She had not regretted her choice but she understood that acting like a woman had made her lose a few privileges she loved dearly. She knew exactly what to do.

"Come on America."

"You aren't made at me? I thought everyone would be pissed when they found out. I have been lying to everyone since I was a kid. How are you not mad?"

"America, I understand perfectly how you are feeling. I was there myself you know. Now the only way this is ever going to get better is if you stop lying to yourself. Let's get you and this chair cleaned up and then we will talk."

Hungary grabbed the still bawling America and dragged her outside towards her home. She knew where America lived from all the parties she thrown over the years so they were there in no time. She pulled her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"America. You are never going to be happy until you be yourself. I lived most of my childhood the way you did pretending to be a man. I know it is hard but you have to give up this disguise if you want to be happy."

"I don't even know how to be a woman Hungary. I've been a man all my life since I was found by England."

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart that is where I come in. You just go get yourself into some clean clothing and by the time you get downstairs I will be ready to help transform you."

"Okay."

America dragged herself upstairs and once she was out of earshot Hungary pulled out her phone. She made a few calls.

"Hey Belarus. I know you are in the middle of lunch but it is an emergency. Code red bring all your make up with you and Ukraine with you. We have a nation to transform. I am going to call Italy and get the meeting postponed till tomorrow we have a lot to do."

"Which nation are we talking about now? I thought all the rest of them were men?"

"I thought so too but America is a girl and she needs to flaunt it."

"No way. I will be right over."

"Not a word to anyone I want this to be a huge reveal."

"Of course."

Belarus hung up and Hungary smiled. There were so few female nations that they had all gotten pretty close. She called Liechtenstein next. After she had cut her hair short to match Switzerland the girl had become a master a making great hairdos out of practically nothing. Switzerland was delighted to practice her craft and said she would be right over. She called Italy next.

"Hey Italy it's your sister Hungary."

"Hiya!"

"I need you to do me a huge favor. I am not feeling well and need to rest a while would you mind getting Germany to postpone the meeting till tomorrow?"

"Si!"

With that Hungary smiled. It was so easy to get the other nations to do what she wanted it was almost sad. With the meeting postponed she would have just enough time to make America see the power of herself. As she was finishing this thought she heard America come down in a loose T-shirt and sweat pants. Her chest was unbound and she didn't look any better since her breakdown in the conference room.

"Hungary, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I am not really female material."

"No, you are. The first thing you've got to do is remember that if you can fool the entire world into thinking you are a man then you can show them that you are not. Now I've got some friends coming over and the first thing we are going to do is get you a dress. No complaining. You are going to look so good that tomorrow not even England will be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"You think so?"

Hungary saw the hope in her eyes and smiled. She was going to make this perfect. Within minutes all of the ladies arrived with wide eyes to look at America. No one judged, in fact they all understood. Belarus put her supplies down and Liechtenstein put her bag of hair supplies down.

"Ladies we are here to help America become herself. Belarus, Liechtenstein commandeer the bathroom and make it into the salon you need to do a total make over. America, Ukraine and I are going to get America a dress."

The Female nations nodded and began to get to work. Ukraine and Hungary dragged a sacred America out to the nearest salon.

Dress shopping had been both fun and a living hell for America. First Hungary had felt up her chest and told Ukraine to buy a certain size bra. She had never worn a bra before and had always imagined them quite comfortable. Hungary then dragged her to a high end New York fashion store and began hunting for a dress. America had just stood there in her pajamas feeling completely embarrassed. She was totally out of place. Hungary pulled out at least 20 different gowns and had America try on every single one of them and model. It had been embarrassing at first and she couldn't keep herself from blushing. Some dresses were the wrong color while others didn't fit correctly.

The last dress however was just perfect. It was a midnight blue dress that sparkled in the light like a thousand stars. T was a tight fitting dress with a low sweet heart neckline. It hugged her in all the right places. She didn't even look like the same person anymore. She was some Hollywood starlet. When she walked out both of the other nations gasped.

"It's perfect!" Hungary screamed.

America blushed and looked down. Once the dress was bought and they were back home, America found herself in a decked out bathroom. Lichtenstein was first and she took to America's hair like a demon. She cut her hair and styled it being gentle only around Nantucket America's crazy curl. America winced at the pain of her held being pulled every direction as the small nation behind her gave her a very feminine pixy cut. Once she was done she found herself actually quite exhausted. She looked over to the clock to see that it was well past 10 pm.

"Could we finish tomorrow? It's getting rather late you all can stay here in my guest bedrooms."

"America, you're right tomorrow we will do your make up and show you off to the world."

All of the other nations left America to herself. She couldn't believe her day. Was she really ready to make the transition? What would she tell her boss? _Sorry Mr. President, I have been lying to you from day one. I am actually a woman. I merely pretended to be a man because of a blurry memory I have from the 1500's. _What was she going to tell al of her friends? How many pornos had she uncomfortably sat through with the male nations to prove that she was just like the rest of them? How many sexist jokes had she made at he own expense so they wouldn't get suspicious?

What would she tell England? _I know you raised me and all but I've been lying to you for over 400 years. I am actually a woman and I am deeply in love with you. _That would never work. England would probably stop speaking to her like he had after her revolution. Her heart would break then. What if France tried to feel her up? It had been easy to avoid him before but France really did **love **the ladies. How could she avoid him now?

No answers came to her as she laid down to sleep. She was going to have to wing it tomorrow. There was no way to plan for this sort of thing. There were too many variables. America rolled over and tried to clear her mind. There was no point in worrying about all of this. Hungary would still be her friend right? America finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. The Walk

Canada had always known his brother was a girl. One of the positives of being invisible most of the time is that you learn secrets about others pretty much every day. For instance Prussia talks about Hungary in his sleep constantly and Austria has a secret addiction to British boy bands. Canada never planned to use much of this information unless it became absolutely necessary. Canada found it humorous that he had dirt on every single nation but most nations knew little to nothing about him. England called himself the best spy but he hadn't even known that Canada was in the room during his boasting competition with France.

Canada knew America hid her gender and he knew why. Which is why Canada had never tried to bring it up. America knew what she was doing with her life. Canada had been in the room watching his sister/brother cry and he had watched Hungary drag her off. He knew that the world was going to face a huge surprise tomorrow because Hungary was known for her fabulous makeovers. Between her and Poland, Canada didn't know which one was more obsessed with fashion.

So Canada was only one not surprised to hear that the meeting was being postponed till the next day. He knew who was behind it so he just stayed in his hotel room and spent time with Kumajirou. His thoughts were interrupting by the ringing of his cellphone. He picked it up. That's strange England never calls him.

"Hello?"

"Hello Canada. I was just wondering if you had seen America around. He wasn't acting like himself during the meeting today."

"America is with Hungary."

"Hungary why would he be with Hungary?"

Canada could feel the jealousy seep through his phone from England. Canada smiled to himself, he had watched those two nations dance around their feelings for years. England not wanting to admit he had feelings for another man and America not wanting to admit he was a woman.

"No need to sound so jealous, England. I think they went shopping or something. It's probably not a date or anything."

"A DATE? HE WOULDN'T GO ON A BLOODY DATE WITH HER!"

"Whatever you say England. You should see America at the meeting tomorrow, I guess you will find out tomorrow won't you? Look I've got to go England."

Canada smugly ended the call. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting indeed. Not only was America going to reveal herself but England was now going to be worried over losing his crush. I think tomorrow is going to be interesting indeed.

England stared at his phone in utter disbelief. Canada had basically told him that America was on a date with Hungary. He could have sworn Hungary was seeing someone else. Why should it bother him if they are dating or not? America was free to do whatever he wanted. I am not bothered by it in the least.

Despite not being bothered by the idea of America dating England couldn't stop himself from calling him. He had called three times and had gotten the voice mail each time. Of course America wouldn't answer his phone while on a date. England banged his head on his desk. He didn't care if America was dating. He did not care if America was dating. He Did Not Care If America Was Dating. England spent the rest of the evening trying to convince himself he didn't care what America did with hi life by drinking tea and surfing the telly. Despite this he still couldn't stop wondering how America was spending the evening. HE fell asleep feeling very very distraught at these turn of events.

America was awaken by four female nations telling her it was time to finish her make over. She still felt exhausted despite having slept a full night. The girls dragged her to the bathroom where he sat face to face with the normally angry Belarus. She held her breathe while Belarus studied her face.

"Belarus what are you doing?"

"I'm planning out your face. Now close your mouth and your eyes and I will get started."

America felt almost violated by the treatment he received from the small blonde nation. Open your eyes. Look up. Close your eyes. Don't touch your face. After about thirty minutes of strict commands and various brushes and powders being applied to her face America was able to look at herself in the mirror. It was a whole new face staring back at her. Her hair was a cute pixy cut and her face looked like a super models. The only thing that remained the same were her eye color and her glasses.

Hungary had tried to get her to replace Texas but America had argued strongly against it. In exchange for keeping her glasses she was forced to wear some high heels. She did not know how to walk in high heels. The meeting was at 10 in the morning. She had two hours to learn how to walk like a lady. Hungary had told her to get into the dress they bought the other day and put my shoes on.

She stumbled three times on her way down the stairs. The ladies spent the next hour having America walk up and down her living room. The taught her how to sashay her hips as she walked and fixed her posture. America felt exhausted by the end of it and her feet were yelling bloody murder at her.

"Well it's time to go to the meeting America. Liechtenstein dear would run on ahead and keep France in his chair? I don't want America being felt up on her first day as a woman. Ukraine and Belarus you are going to enter first and help get the meeting started. I will stay with America and help her walk down to the conference. We will make a grand entrance."

The women nodded and made their way out the door. They were all extremely happy with their work. America looked wonderful and they all wanted to get front row seats to the male nations' reactions. England was bound to have a hilarious reaction. Liechtenstein was sent on "France duty" because she was quite good with a gun. All of those self-defense lessons from Switzerland came in handy every once in a while. The two Russian nations could get the meeting going by prodding their brother into action.

Hungary however needed to make sure America didn't break her ankles on the short walk outside. On the way there America expressed her concern over a certain male nation.

"What if England never wants to talk to me again? I mean I did lie to him."

"Hun, trust me the only reason that England will say nothing is because you will have taken his breathe away. Men get flabbergasted when confronted by a sexy woman and England is one of the worst offenders. Trust me he will be blushing and stumbling over himself trying to talk to you."

"You think so?"

"You've seen the way you look. You have spent most of your life pretending to be a man. If you saw a woman who looked like hat what would the men around you say?"

"Sexy I guess but it is just hard to imagine it when talking about me."

"I know. Have you planned on what you are going to say when we get there?"

"I am not going to say a thing. I am just going to wing it."

They came up to the door and America straightened herself out. She pushed open the doors to find all of the nations already seated in the middle of their meeting. Switzerland has been in the middle of his presentation of the economy when everyone was silenced by the entrance of the beautiful woman in an evening gown.

"Hey dudes! How's it going? Good to see you haven't started without the hero!"

America spoke with her normal voice but kept the bravado that was key to her personality. She walked confidently trying to ignore the stares from the other nations. She lifter her eyes to see the various expressions of shock. Canada was just smiling a knowing smile. France was staring at her looking up and down her body which wasn't really a surprise. While France would never force anyone to make love he often ignored personal boundaries. Germany was trying to quiet the very confused and very loud Italy.

Surprisingly Russia was blushing violently while the Nordics made jokes among themselves. Romano was cursing about being lied to and Spain was trying to get him to calm down. Switzerland was making quick glances and muttering to himself. There were plenty of nations who were doing nothing but staring unable to process what they were seeing. Prussia was the first one to speak.

"So what you're a chick now?"

"Well duh dude. Not that it matters cause I'm still a hero."

America took her seat next to a very stiff Britain. She turned to face in front of her avoiding England's eye contact. Once she was seated it seemed to break a spell and everyone started talking at once.

"So America was just a gold digger all this time aru."

"America you make a pretty lady! Veeeee."

"I think she looks like totally fabulous."

"Honhonhonhon I always knew there was a reason I loved our little Alfred."

"All the more reason to become one with me da."

Germany began calling for order and son everyone listened to the demanding voice. Switzerland was told to continue his presentation. The man certainly tried too. He stumbled through his presentation clearly distracted by America. That was fine because no one but Germany was paying attention to the presentation anyway. Switzerland finished quickly so that he could sit down and stare at the nation. Germany cleared his throat.

"The next order of business is humanitarian aid in Africa so if.." Germany was cut off by England who was now standing "Wait a minute I think we need to talk about America before we get anything else done."

"What's there to talk about Iggy?"

"Well, I mean the fact that you're a woman."

"What's there to say? I mean the meeting can continue since the hero is here after all."

"You mean you don't have anything to say?"

"I think the dress speaks for itself dude."

England sat down then. He couldn't look at the woman sitting next to him. How had he not known that America was a girl? He had raised Alfred, had he really been that blind? He was also extremely relieved. So he, I mean she, wasn't on a date after all. She had just been getting a bloody makeover. Not that he cared whether or not America was dating. Dating. The idea hit England like a train. He could go on a _date _with America. He could hold America's hand and give her a kiss. All of the implications of America being a her raced through England's mind.

"Well America would you like to make any statement at all so we can get this meeting moving forward?" Germany asked with a sigh.

"I guess I should thank Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus and Liechtenstein for their help, but I ain't got anything else to say."

"Alright then everybody focus so we can finish out this meeting and go home."

Nobody focused for the rest of the meeting. It ended quickly with only one argument. IT had been between France and Liechtenstein when he had tried to go over to get a "better look" at America. She had merely brandished her gun and he kept quiet after that. Everyone began to file out of the meeting talking among themselves about this new piece of information. Canada went up to America.

"Glad to see you are finally being yourself eh."

"Dude you knew?"  
"Of course, I am your brother after all."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You had some good reasons for keeping it a secret. So I figured I would let you eh."

"Thanks dude."

"I think England wants to talk to you so I will leave you two alone."

"Dude, you always have my back don't you Matthew?"

"Of course eh."

America watched Canada made a hasty retreat and turned towards her old caretaker and longtime crush. He was mumbling under his breathe and looking at the floor.

"Dude, Iggy, you are going to have to speak up I can barely understand you man."

"Uh quite sorry I was just um wondering if you. Well I was think it would be nice if we. I mean you and I spent some time together. Like we could do an activity or some bloody thing."

"Dude are you trying to ask me out or something?"

"Well I mean if you are agreeable I don't see why we couldn't go someplace together without anybody else. If you don't want to that's fine, I just thought..."

"I'd love to go on a date with you dude. Pick me up at seven at my place this Friday. See you later Iggy."

England watched dumbstruck as America turned around and began to walk away. After about five steps she stumbled and fell flat on her face. "You didn't see anything." England smiled as he watched her stand up and walk out of the building. He could not believe he was actually going on a date with America. He began to exit himself as he wondered what on earth she planned on doing this Friday.


	3. The Talk

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! I just finished moving into my new dorm for college so i should upload more regularly now.**

England had been spending the whole day in a delirious daze. America, his America, the country he had raised was in fact a woman. She had strutted into the world meeting in a knockout dress and refused to answer any questions on her true gender. What reasons would she have to pretend to be a man for hundreds of years? England racked his brain but could come up with nothing. HER gender did explain some her more mystic behaviors in the past.

She had always insisted she have her own tent on the warfront and would let no one but herself dress her wounds. England had always assumed it was something to do with America's ego and hero-complex but it was something deeper. No wonder America had started to hate swimming suddenly. It had been when she was still a colony, on one visit America begged him every day to go swimming. It had been tiring and annoying but the next visit and every single one after he had refused to go near the water.

That sudden change of behavior had stumped England but some many of his ex-colony's eccentricities made sense. England was higher than kite because he had a date with the nation. This Friday at seven in the evening he would be spending time with America in a romantic light. What were they going to do? It had been a few days since the meeting and the nations were buzzing all around the world at the news.

America had had a wonderfully hellish week. It had begun with an impromptu make-over and then a world meeting where she had to tell the world the truth of her gender. Then England, her England, the one she had loved for centuries asked her on a date. Then the next day she had to tell her boss the president Barack Obama. This of course had ended in a huge argument where the president argued against her and his wife who surprisingly totally understood America's reasoning. "Women are still paid less for doing the same job in this country Barack. Just imagine she had to grow up in such unequal circumstances if she wanted any respect at all from the male nations the ruse was necessary."

The argument ended with the president accepting facts and asking if she had any other secrets. She didn't of course so they laughed and had lunch with the new America. Michelle even took America and her children on a shopping spree so she could have more female clothing. America was on that shopping spree right now asking the first lady for dating advice.

"So, Michelle."

"Yes, Alfred? You know you really need to pick a more feminine name."

"It's the name England gave me and I am going to keep it, at least for a while. Speaking of England he asked me out on a date."

"Oooooh, this is a story that needs background dish girl dish."

"I've loved Arthur since before the American Revolution. He is handsome, funny, and magical. I knew he didn't feel the same since I was a man. When I told the world the truth I wasn't expecting him to ask but he did. Now, I'm afraid I've wandered into territory stickier than the Middle East. I've never been on a date before."

"Alfred, you are over 200 years old and you've never been on a date?"

"I've never even been kissed, Michelle. It was too risky while I was parading around as a man."

"You have come to the right woman, Alfred. I can guide you through this, trust me. First question, are you planning the date or is he?"

"I think I am. I just told him to pick me up Friday at seven."

"Great that makes this easier. Dinner would be perfect, just something between you two where you can talk. I know the perfect place, it's a great little restaurant. It has some of the best burgers and I know you like those."

Apparently the First Lady was also a matchmaker in her spare time. They spent the next two days planning out the perfect first date for Alfred and Arthur everything from conversation topics to outfits. America had a lunch with her where they went over how to eat food without ruining your makeup. It was like taking up a second job for America one where she was helping her country and one where she was helping herself. Between cabinet and senate meetings she was taking "how to be a woman lessons". Even the president himself got involved in a protective sort of way. HE acted like America was is sixteen year old daughter.

"Dude, England isn't going to do anything inappropriate. He is literally the personification of a gentleman. Besides just because I look like a girl now doesn't mean I can't beat him up. Super human strength does have its perks."

Friday came and America spent all of it on edge. At around four she started preparing herself with the help of the presidents' family. He excusing himself saying that the room was filling estrogen and he really didn't have much input to give. After an hour and half America went to her boss to tell him she was leaving. His wife followed to see her husband's reaction.

"Hey boss, I'm heading home. Anything you need before I leave?"

Obama looked up and his jaw dropped. There was his country dressed to the nines.

"I'm good aren't I honey?" Michelle asked his gaping husband.

"Let's just say it gives a whole new meeting to "America the beautiful". No, Alfred I don't need anything have fun on your date and be safe. I will see you Sunday for dinner."

America smiled at the compliment from her boss and left the room. She drove home feeling both extremely confident and desperately nervous. England however was fairing much worse. He had spent the morning tearing apart his wardrobe only to determine he had nothing appropriate to wear. He must look perfect tonight and England knew there was only one person who might be able to help. As much as he hated the frog, he had to admit that the French nation had always been more fashion forward than him. He spent the next thirty minutes staring the phone trying to convince himself to call. Finally he swallowed and picked up the phone.

"'Ello?"

"Hello France, It's me England."

"Hello, mon ami. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am asking for your help, as much as it hurts to do so."

"Have you finally accepted you need cooking lessons? Because if so we are going to need to start at the basics, you know."

"It's not about my bloody cooking, you git! I have a date tonight. I can't seem to get myself to look perfect and I need to look perfect."

"Ohonhonhon, my little England had fallen into l'amour I see. May I ask who this date is with?"

"America."

"This is too perfect, I was wondering when you two would break the sexual tension! I will be right over but you must do everything I say, no arguing. You asked for my expertise and rightfully so."

"Fine. Goodbye frog."

"Au revoir, l'Angleterre."

England fidgeted. France had come over and started murmuring French about his state. It took all of his strength to not strangle or at least argue with the man. First he got a haircut from the man, who even tweezed his eyebrows. A painful process that England detested since the eyebrows would grow back two days later. After that France rifled through his wardrobe complaining about each piece as if it was a crime against nature herself.

He finally pulled out a dark blue suit and told me to put it on. I did and walked out to see if it was acceptable. France, the bloody frog, frowned.

"You look just like yourself, England. Which means you are ready."

"I told you I wanted to be perfect."

"Angleterre, America likes you not me. I could make you fashion perfect but it won't do you any good."

"Fine."

France left England confused. France had left him with a statement that was both an insult and a compliment. He was thankful the Frenchman had not tried to tell him how to get the girl in bed. Maybe he wasn't as pervy as he led on. Then again maybe he realized this was America's first date as a woman, France knew America needed a gentleman. England shook himself and grabbed his keys to get to America's house. He had a private jet that could get him to the states in a few hours giving him enough time to get to America's house.

The flight was spent anxiously tapping his foot and walking up and down his private room. How was he going to act? What was he going to say? How was America going to even act? Would she act as she had pretending to be a man or was there a secret side she would show? It was nerve racking to England because he had no idea what to expect from the nation he had known for so long. His heart start pumping pure adrenaline as his plane landed in Virginia. He would see her soon and he was excited and worried. He got into the rental car waiting for him and drove towards his date's house.

It was 6:50 and America was getting nervous. She knew she shouldn't be, it wasn't even close to him being late. What if he didn't come? She kept messing with her hair and checking her make up. A dinner date with England was so much easier as a man. Heroes don't get nervous around the women they loved. Unless they are their alter egos but I'm going as America not Alfred. I cannot handle this kind of stress. 6:57. is he coming or was all this work just for my embarrassment? Each tick of clock increased her nervousness. Tony shook his head at me. He didn't understand human mating rituals, nor did he understand human gender identities. Based on how nervous his friend was acting he didn't really want to know.

7:00

7:01

DING

America practically ran to the door then she took a breath and opened the door to see a smartly dressed England. She gave him what she hoped was a coy smile and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, we have a reservation, so we need to get going. I am glad you came, England."

"Of course I came I was the one who suggested it."

"Well I'll drive us there since I know where we are going."

"That sounds fine America, I will follow you then."

America led him to a vintage red mustang a model from the 50's or 60's from the looks. He let himself into the front seat while America went to the driver's side. As America began pulling out England looked at the dress she was wearing. It was a light red number that fit her wonderfully. The question in front of his mind came spewing out if his mouth.

"America why would you lie to us for all these years about your gender?"

"My mother told me too."

"You're mother? You don't have a mother, do you?"

"Native America, she was an ancient that died shortly after Canada's and I birth. When we were born with white skin she knew her time of glory was at an end. I don't remember her much but I do remember her telling me she loved me and that I needed to lie to the white men. She said that white men didn't respect women and that if I wanted to be strong I must become one of them. It was one of her dying wishes for me. When you first took me in and starting making towns, I saw how the women were subservient to the men. I decided I would keep my promise to her till the ends of my days then. But now maybe I am strong enough to be myself."

"That makes a surprising amount if sense."

"You male nations are so silly sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I always make sense dude. You just don't have the context to understand me. For instance, in order to avoid any accusations of femininity I had to over compensate by being as "manly" as possible. That meant eating like a pig, being loud and having poor plans. I did all of those things just to keep suspicion off, I never expected to be taken seriously."

"Oh, does that mean the world will get a chance to see the smart America?"

"No, you aren't thinking that through. America is one of the strongest countries in the world. It is hard enough keeping good relations with hostile nations when they are unhappy with your strength but if I was stronger and smarter than them there would be no way to get anything to work. My so called stupidity is other nations' security blankets."

England had no words for the logic coming from the woman driving. All of the things she had done in the past made perfect sense. The idiocy that had annoyed him so was a clever plan to keep the other nations comfortable. Her loudness was a cover for her secret. England just stared at the woman whom he had never expected to be so logical.

"We are here dude. Don't worry it serves things other than burgers.

England followed America into the small pricey restaurant. They were swiftly seated and England began to clear his throat.

"So, Alfred I uh mean..."

"Alfred is stull my name Iggy, duh. That's the name you gave me and that's the name I'll keep."

"You liked the name that much?"

"It's not that I like the name. I don't, I always liked the name Amelia personally but you gave me the name Alfred. So that's the name I'll keep."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"England just because you didn't always know I was a girl didn't change the fact that I was a girl. The name you gave me is a gift and like all of the other gifts you gave me growing up it has a place. I'm sentimental like that."

England wiped his eyes and stared at the new America. Was this how she acted with her boss, while at home alone or with her people? _What are we supposed to talk about? I have never been this nervous before._

"So, how did your boss take the truth?"

"I think he was more upset at being lied too not the subject matter. His wife totally understood though and defended me though. He got used to it after a day or so, since I am still the same person you know. How about the other nations? I haven't heard much from them since my big reveal."

"France is himself as you know but surprisingly has made few sexists comments about it, at least to me. Italy is still confused as to how you became a pretty bella all of a sudden and Germany is just annoyed at having to re-explain it. Switzerland only commented that now he had one less nation to protect Liechtenstein's virtue from. Russia wants you to "become one with him" but that's not new now is it?"

"I didn't mean for it to get so crazy. Hungary just convinced me that it was time to be myself."

"You are a stubborn nation that much I know. Pray tell what did she tell you to convince you?"

"Well she said I would never be truly happy living the lie, just as she wasn't completely happy until she started being herself. She also told me that if I ever wanted to find love I needed to be honest."

"Love? You are such a young nation though."

"I'm old enough to be a world power. I think I'm old enough to get my first kiss."

England had been served a delicious soup that he had been eating while they conversed. America of course had gotten a burger but she ate it in a polite manner. At the comment of a kiss England nearly swallowed a spoon. His Little America thinking about kissing someone? At the sight of his discomfort America quickly changed topics and they spent the evening discussing each other's TV shows and other cultural phenomena. The evening sped by quickly filled with laughter and teasing. America was now driving them to her home where he had left his rental car.

"Since your flight isn't leaving till tomorrow, Iggy I set up the guest bedroom for you to sleep in."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, I may not always be polite but that's because I choose not to be. If you taught me anything then it was manners. I insist."

America had spent the evening slightly distracted by her own thoughts. _I wonder what his lips taste like. A mixture of tea and the sea with a hint of mint, I think. I do hope he kisses me, just a quick peck will do. It will make all of this work learning to be feminine worth it. Was this how Hungary felt changing herself for Austria? _She drove in silence happy with how the evening went by slightly annoyed that the British man next to her had not even tried to hold her hand. She had given all the signals Michelle had taught her but England was either A completely dense or B not interested. She feared it would be the second option.

As America turned into her driveway the storm overhead broke and dumped water. She was glad it had started after she was finished driving but this thunderstorm was one she would have a hard time sleeping through. Even as an adult Alfred had had a deep fear of thunder storms. Whether it was because they sounded like war or some other reason she didn't know but storms like these filled her with high amounts of dread. They ran inside and despite being outside for only a few seconds they got completely drenched.

"Sorry about that, I have some clean male clothing you can borrow England. I still haven't cleaned out my closet so I will get you some warm clothes."

"Thank you, America."

She returned with some of her clothing that she thought would fit his slender frame. She had always worn clothing slightly bigger than necessary to avoid showing any curves. She went down stairs and handed England the T-shirt and sweat pants. He accepted them and she led him to the guest room she had set up.

"Here is where you will be sleeping. If you get thirsty there is some tea I have stored somewhere in the kitchen. I made sure to have some since you were coming by and I know you despise my delicious coffee. The bathroom is down the hall and to your left. IF you need anything just yell for me. I need to get out of these dripping clothes."

"Thank you again America."

England closed the door and leaned up against it. _Why am I such a coward? I could have kissed her or even held her hand! She clearly wanted me to but I am still so unused to this thing. _He shook his head in his disappointment and changed into the pajamas between thunder claps. With weather like this his flight might even be postponed until it clears. _Maybe I can sneak a quick kiss and hug in the kitchen. _

England of course didn't do this. Something about his gentlemen persona stopped him from kissing the girl. It felt a little wrong for him to be her first kiss, or for him to steal her first kiss. He had a nice up of bedtime tea while he watched America shuffle around preparing herself for bed. He noted with interest that at every thunder clap or lightning strike America would stiffen. America had been afraid of storms as a child and he remembered nights where he had to hold the boy for him to sleep. In the light of recent news those memories seemed more and more awkward. Was she still sacred of storms? He decided it was better not to ask.

He told her goodnight and they went to their separate rooms. England wished he had more courage or that he was less of a gentlemen. America was beautiful and the love he had kept dormant for so long was coming into bloom. He had always known he loved America. He had assumed that it was a strange kind of brotherly love but now he knew it was something deeper something more. This evening made it clear that he loved her more deeply than he had loved anyone in a long time. England crawled into bed and tried to deal with the new view he had on the country down the hall.

America was not faring well. The storm sounded like it was right outside her window threatening to break in. She jumped into bed when the she turned the lights off and crawled into her covers hoping to block out the noise. She hated this fear. It made her weak, and America wasn't weak. She was a hero after all. What kind of hero gets scared of falling water? After about thirty minutes of shivering a huge crash banged throughout the house. _Crap, please don't let the power be out! _She crawled out and ran to the light switch. _The power is out, what am I going to do? _

She ran back to her bed hoping the power would fix itself in like five minutes. A huge flash of light blazed into her room making it seem black and white. It was followed by a huge crash that was followed by a scream.

England sat up with a gasp at the sound of a woman screaming. England had almost fallen asleep and was disoriented. _Was that America? What happened does she need my help_? England nearly fell out of bed trying to get to his door quickly. Untangling himself from the sheets, he flipped the light switch. The power is out. England opened his door and followed the sounds of whimpering that were farther down the hall. He opened the door to see America in the fetal position on her bed.

"America, are you okay? I heard a scream a minute ago."

"Oh, I'm fine Iggy. I just got startled that's all."

England rolled his eyes. America really hadn't changed much since her childhood. As a child America had insisted that he, no she, wasn't scared while shivering in fear. He had ended up saying he was scared and that he needed America to stay with him. England blames himself for the countries hero complex but it was the only to get America to let him comfort him. Without thinking of the consequences England walked over to the bed.

"There was another reason I came over. The power is off you know and I admit this storm is scaring me a little."

Before America could answer a thunder clap shook the roof and England was pulled roughly into the bed. He was pulled into a hug by America who was trying to not look afraid. When the thunder stopped both people were struck with the situation they were in. They were in bed together, fully clothed but together nonetheless their legs intertwined. They blushed while England tried to remove himself.

"Wait, I… I'm scared too. Stay."

That was all she need to say. England got right back in and curled around the girl. She curled up and snuggled into his chest. He placed his arm over her and there they were comfortable in the same bed.

"America, I will stay for as long as you need."

The only response he received was a chaste kiss on the lips. America had snaked her head up so that their lips would meet for just a moment. She put her head down and England sat there start struck at the feeling. The kiss had been quick but felt electric and absolutely wondrous.

"I knew it." She murmured.

"Knew what?"

"You lips taste like tea and the sea. I knew you would taste like that or at least I hoped you would."

With that she snuggled deeper into his chest while England couldn't stop smiling. He put his head down and fell asleep wondering what the strange country next to him was thinking. He couldn't fathom it but now he felt like he would have a lot of time to figure it out.


	4. The Kiss

**I hope you guys don't mind super long chapters! I just kind of had a huge spurt of creative energy and I wrote this out. The story is going to get more dramatic and serious in this chapter so be prepared! Warning features the awesome Prussia being a little serious! Warning there is angst! **

England awoke to see a blonde head. At first he was confused unsure where he was and then the last nights events rushed backed into his head. He was in bed with America, they were spooning and had been all night. This had been consensual right? She wanted him to stay, she had said she was scared. England careful not to wake her up partially sat up and looked down. She was so peaceful and childlike, it was like the face she had a colony was on her adult body making her completely adorable.

The memory of their kissed rushed into his mind as he stared at her carefree face. _She kissed me. What does that mean for us? Did she do it out of fear? _The clock showed he had an hour before he needed to be in his plane. Acting on impulse England leaned down and kissed America on the forehead waking her. He was answered in kind by a punch in the face and a yelp.

"What the bloody hell America?" Arthur yelled from his position on the ground.

He watched as America stand up and run to him to pull him up apologizing all the way.

"Sorry dude. You startled me, it's not every day I get woken by a kiss. I thought you were some creepy intruder."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I woke up because I have to leave in a little while and I wondered if you would like to have breakfast together."

"That sounds awesome. I will make us some scones dude!"

"I thought you hated scones." England was honestly baffled, the other nation had always refused his food after her independence.

"No, it's like one of my favorite English foods. You are going to love the way I make them."

"Then why would you refuse to eat my food you git?!"

"No need to get upset, dude. I have always wanted you to see me as less of a child so I avoid taking things from you that you would give to a child. That and your cooking isn't always the best dude."

America had tried to avoid outright saying that the way he created food was nigh on cruel treatment to the ingredients. She was one of the few nations that could stomach his cooking but that did not mean she enjoyed it. She watched as England gaped at her in anger. It is not her fault his cooking sucks. She whisked out of the room before an argument could start and ran into the kitchen. It was a simple meal to make, so she set to work. Getting the water to start to boil putting the ingredients together for scones.

She turned the radio on to the local pop station and sang along. Singing had taken on a new level of joy for her once she came out as a woman. Not having to force her voice so low allowed her to sing freely and wonderfully. She didn't notice England come in and watch her from the entryway. He smiled softly as he watched America glide from one part of the room to another cooking and singing like a certain Italian they both knew. Suddenly a duet song came on the radio.

America sang the female part with a gusto like she was scarfing down an apple pie. It felt so good to sing in her actual range. She was nearly stunned into silence when England joined in with the male's part. She kept cooking but felt blood rush to her cheeks as they sang together. She was a soprano and he was a tenor. They matched much better than you would have thought. America focused on keeping her voice strong as she still didn't have much experience but England used his expertise to almost sing circles around her. Soon she stopped cooking and turned to face the other singing nation. The blood rushed into her cheeks while they sang the love duet. The song reached its height, England's lower voice caressing her own.

The magic was broken by the phone ringing and oven beeping at the same time. America spun around and grabbed her phone. England stood there awkwardly, what is the etiquette in this kind of situation?

"Hello, this is Alfred Freedom Jones speaking, how can I be your hero today?"

"…"

"Hey, Michelle. It went great! He's still here though so I can't talk now. I will dish everything at dinner tonight! You are just going to have to wait."

"…"

"Nothing happened! Look I am in the middle of making us breakfast so I will have to call you later."

"…"

"Not that kind of breakfast! Goodbye Michelle I will see you tonight. 7pm on the dot."

America's cheeks had gotten redder at the last comment and England couldn't help but wonder who on the other end could produce such a response. The song had long ended and America was now serving him a plate of golden scones and Earl Gray tea. She herself had scones and coffee. They ate in relative silence both engrossed in their own thoughts. Once he finished England realized he had to leave in order to get to his destination on time.

"Well, Alfred I am afraid I have to leave now. Thank you for the lovely evening and breakfast."

"It wasn't a problem I had a wonderful time. I am really sorry about punching you in the face."

"I surprised you, it was sort of deserved. America I would like to see you again."

"There's a world meeting next week."

"That's not what I meant, you bloody..."

"I know what you meant just get home and we can plan something when I get my new schedule. Goodbye England."

America shoved England out the door with a kiss. He stood there a second before smiling and going towards his car. He spent the flight home in the same kind of daze he had spent most of the week in. He loved America and she loved him. Well at least she had kissed him. She may not love him yet but she at least liked him. He checked his phone to see he had a bunch of messages. A few were form the frog. _I suppose since he did help me get ready he might as well know it worked out well._

"Hello."

"Hello, England! How did the date go? I guess it went well since you couldn't call me until morning. Did you spend the night there? I would've never pegged you for the guy to go all the way on the first date, that's more of my thing, n'est pas?

"We did not go all the way you perverted frog! I did spend the night but we only kissed."

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"What does that even mean?"

"You are so ignorant sometimes, mon ami. Who initiated the kiss?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me!"

"She did."

"Honhonhonhonhon!"

"What's so funny you bloody frog?"

"Of course the man turned woman would still take the reins in the relationship! Keep me posted on new developments Arthur. Au revoir!"

England sighed his friend/enemy always seemed to get on his nerves. Maybe it was the accent that did it? Whatever the reason he could only take to the other man for a few minutes before blowing up at him. Before he had called the man he had thought the date had went wonderfully but now he had doubts. Had I not been assertive enough?

America, however, was dancing around her house. She had kissed England not once but twice! She had run and told Tony who had congratulated her like she had beaten a high score on a video game. She had cleaned up her kitchen humming to herself melodies that just leaped from her imagination. She couldn't believe England liked her. She texted Hungary to let her know that the date had gone perfectly.

America was stir crazy. Happiness seemed to bounce around her energizing her and making her want to run somewhere. She decided to go into town and replenish her tea supply for when England visited again. She sped along in her mustang and parked her car on the far end of the parking lot. Since the car was vintage America was overly protective of her baby. She always parked far away from other cars to avoid a chance encounter that could ruin its paint job.

She hummed happily walking past the alleyway and into the supermarket. She was wearing a simple outfit that really only hinter at her curves. It was a modest outfit that still felt normal to her since she was used to wearing loose clothing. She grabbed a high quality tea brand and some other supplies she thought she might need. She didn't notice the man who was staring hungrily at her.

He followed her around the store not bothering to act inconspicuous around what seemed to him an oblivious blonde. Other customers gave him looks but they said nothing. He blessed those people who saw something wrong but did nothing to stop it. They made his hunting so much easier. He watched as the humming girl purchased her groceries. He exited before her and walked down the alley just out of sight.

America was thinking about the taste of England's lips when she was roughly grabbed into the alley. A gloved hand clamped over her mouth and a deep voice told her not to struggle if she wanted to survive. She felt a knife's sharp edge being placed against her neck. Her heart stopped. She is one of the most powerful beings on the planet and she was in no real mortal danger. It would have been easy to push the man away but she couldn't hurt one of her own citizens. One of the worst times in her life was the civil war, she had been forced to kill her own people.

She had done everything in her power to protect her people even the scum who was now manhandling her. He pushed her against the wall and stuck his tongue down her throat. She tried to struggle but he grunted and slugged her. He started stroking her hair and trying to undo her pants. She tried to move again and he swore at her. He took the knife in his hand and slashed across her chest and faced.

America went straight into survival mode when he put his hands down her pants. Reacting on her years of war experience she elbowed the man in his throat and then tackled him. She pulled his arm roughly back and she heard it break. She punched using a lot of her strength and the man went still. HE wasn't dead but he wasn't going to move any time soon. She knew what to do and she pulled out her cell phone and called 911. She told the other person on the line had she had just been assaulted and that her assaulter was unconscious on the ground.

Police and an ambulance arrived within in minutes. The man was taken to the hospital with a cop in the car. Two other cops started to question her but her mind was in survival mode she felt nothing. She had just been assaulted in the middle of the day. She told them what happened in detail so that they would not have to ask again. She gave her name and number and drove herself home. When she pulled into the driveway she realized she had left her bags back in the alley.

Abruptly she started to cry and scream. How did this happen to her? She was the hero! Heroes don't get sexually assaulted! She could still feel his tongue in her mouth. That had been nothing like England's but now she never wanted to be touched again. She had not even felt this scared after Pearl Harbor. Then she had only felt pain and rage. She had known who to blame then but now she only blamed herself. What kind of country gets assaulted by her own citizens? She was a terrible excuse for s superpower. She couldn't even protect herself within her own borders.

She laid in her car for a very long time crying, screaming and blaming herself. For the first time she wished for the death of one of her citizens. _Why had I not killed him? He is a piece of scum the world would've been better without him. I was too weak to even do that. _She dragged herself into the house. She went into the bathroom to look at herself.

She had two deep cuts on her face and one going across her chest. A large purple bruise was forming around her left eye. Her glasses, Texas, were cracked and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had been with the police for a few hours she guessed. Time had flowed differently, like she had been in shock. Her dinner with the president and his family was in a few hours.

Suddenly she felt very dirty. He had touched her and she needed to get him off. She turned on the shower that it was the hottest it could possibly go and began to scrub viciously at her skin. She washed her hair again and again trying to get the feeling of his hands out of her head. She emerged from the shower with her skin scrubbed raw and red from the scorching water. She still didn't feel clean but she needed to get ready for the dinner. She could wash again tonight. She stumbled into her room and put on a simple dress. It showed off the gash on her chest that was still open. She knew she needed to clean up the cut but she couldn't bring herself to care. What did it matter if it got infected? She was a worthless nation anyway.

She ended up putting on a turtle neck sweater and a knee length skirt. She didn't want to talk about what had happened. They would see her as weak and she couldn't handle their rejection just yet. She had learned a lot about makeup from the time she had spent touring Broad Way. She had met a really cool makeup artist who had taught a bunch of tricks.

She used that knowledge now to cover up her bruise and cuts. After 45 minutes of dabbing and rubbing and brushing her face looked practically normal. Her left eye looked a little swollen but it was only noticeable up close. She grabbed her spare pair of glasses, knowing she would need to get Texas repaired before the next world meeting. She had bandaged the cut on her chest so it wouldn't bleed on her shirt.

After looking at herself to ensure her face looked normal she got into her car again and drove to the white house. Once she was through security she walked down the familiar halls with a new fear. What if there was another strange man behind one of these doors? She went into the small dining room and was greeted with a warm hug from the president's family. She felt herself stiffen but returned the hugs so she wouldn't seem off.

She told Michelle all about her date trying to sound as happy as she had been in the morning. She hoped that she could spend the entire evening on that subject and no one ask about what had happened later in the day. The conversation was easy for her mostly but she sat on edge feeling overly paranoid. Her president's deep voice caused her to internally cringe as it reminded her of the man in the alley, they both had deep bass voices. Her president looked nothing like the white man who had attacked her but everything seemed to put her on edge.

If they noticed her strange disposition the family did not mention it. She bid them farewell and once she got home she took another boiling hot shower. She scrubbed her skin raw again trying to get herself clean. She gargled Listerine for thirty minutes trying to burn the feeling of his tongue out her mouth. She crawled into her bed feeling sore but still on high alert. She grabbed a baseball bat on clung onto it while she tried to sleep. Tried being the operative since every single sound made her jump out of her bed. She laid in her bed like a tensed animal trying to be ready for attack at any moment. She might have dozed off sometime in the early morning but it made little difference in her disposition.

England had had a much better time in his home country. Hungary had congratulated him on the successful date and the even the frog seemed less annoying. The only thing that bothered him was that America was not answering her phone. Had he done something wrong? He remembered that she had dinner plans with someone else. That would explain why it had slipped her mind to call him back. She would probably call him back tomorrow.

Except she never did. He spent the next week switching between working maniacally and staring at his phone. He would call her once a day trying not to be weird he had a business reason prepared for each call. Whether it was about the Middle East, trade or another international policy he made it clear in his messages that he was calling for a professional reason.

He knew she would be at the next world meeting since it was in her country so he had given up calling and just wrote down all of his questions for when he would confront her that Friday. He didn't mention any of this to his brothers of the other countries. He couldn't handle the humiliation if she had decided on rejecting him. _Was it my cooking? Had that morning kiss bothered her more than she let on? Had she decided that I was no longer worth her time? Had my questions during dinner bothered her? Had she not liked me singing with her? _All of this would have to wait until the meeting.

America was dreading the next meeting. She learned to control her flinch around the president when he spoke telling herself that he was nothing like that. He didn't even look like the man who had assaulted her. Her makeup skills were now used to cover up the healing cuts and greenish bruise as well as the bags under her eyes.

What she was really scared about was the fact that Germany would be at the meeting. She liked Germany, they had had many great conversations about cars and hamburgers. But he had a very deep voice and blonde hair. He was too similar, it would take all her strength to avoid crawling under the table and hiding from the man. She was so weak and useless. All of this was her fault. She had avoided replying to England because she had no idea what to say to him. Hey I don't ever want to see you again because I am too terrified.

England would want an explanation and she didn't want him to know how weak she was. Then he would never speak to her again. What nation gets assaulted by her own citizens? England would disgusted with her. She rolled out of bed and dressed herself in her turtle neck and thick pants. She couldn't bring herself to wear anything but that. Dresses showed off the scar on her chest and she felt too exposed. After putting on her makeup she steeled herself for the meeting.

She arrived uncharacteristically early. No one else had shown up yet which is what she wanted. She ran to her seat and tried to calm her racing mind. The nations could not know what had happened to her. She needed to be the same stupid soul they thought they knew. She put on fake electric smile and tried not to think.

The nations began to filter in giving her a weird look because she was early. She gave a stupid explanation that made no sense but involved hamburgers that seemed to satisfy them. When Germany entered her smile faltered and became more strained. He was speaking to North Italy and his deep voice seemed to pierce her soul with fear. He took a seat a few chairs away from her and she grabbed her arm rest in a death grip to keep herself from running.

England showed up later than usual and took a seat next to America. She tensed again. Why was she so scared of everything? It honestly didn't matter since it was her fault anyway. Before he could say anything to her she stood up and began the meeting.

It went as you would normally expect. Until America's phone began to ring. It was the police who had taken away the man. She offered no explanation as she answered the phone and exited the room. They had a court date. She needed to be there to take the stand and answer the questions. The very thought struck a paralyzing fear but she somehow managed to walk back into the room. She couldn't fake a smile, only keep walking to her seat. If they asked her a question she didn't hear.

She didn't break from her stupor until a hand was placed on her arm. She reacted violently yelling "Don't touch me." and pulling away. She came back into the present looking at a startled group of nations. She needed to tell them something and quick.

"Sorry dudes! I just got some bad news from my boss! He turned down my offer to get a McDonalds in the white house! I still have to drive to get my meals and I think it would have been more efficient to have one inside but he thinks that would be unhealthy. England must've gotten to him or something. Let's get back into the meeting, the hero is totally paying attention now!"

Everyone but England accepted that answer. Of course America would get hysterical over McDonalds. She always did anyway. England of course knew better but he didn't want to push in public. America sighed, hopefully nothing else would happen and she could just sit being terrified in her seat.

Prussia, of course had other plans. He had stopped being invited to these meetings when he was dissolved. He went every once in a while when the mood struck him but today he had a devilish plan. He had hired the micro-nations to help him crash the meeting. Buckets of water had been strategically hidden along the ceiling in the meeting room. Each person on the plan was armed with water balloons and water guns. With a push of a button he would release the buckets on the unsuspecting nations. Then all of the micro-nations and himself would rush in and start an all-out water war. He snickered to himself, this was going to almost as awesome as himself.

The buckets dumped and America was hit head on. Her makeup was almost washed away completely and her sweater got very heavy. The people who rushed in hit her again washing away any remnants of cover she had had. The sweater was wool and it was getting hard to breathe in the drenched article. She removed it before she felt overwhelmed. She had a tank top underneath it.

The room was in chaos. Micro-nations were running around squirting random countries. Germany had a cackling Prussia in a headlock. Some older countries had taken refuge in the corners of the room while some of the more childish had joined in the water fight. France and England had started pelting each other with water balloons. America stood there feeling exposed and frightened. Her mind was very close to her breaking point.

England was feeling lighthearted. When was the last time he had been able to throw anything at his French counterpart? He turned to find more ammo when he glanced at America. He had expected the girl to be in the middle of the fray but instead she was standing there shaking in fear. His eyes widened at the wounds he had not seen before. A large slash ran across her chest and there were long nicks on her face. A large green bruise surrounded her left eye. She looked completely broken. Where had she gotten those? They looked about a week old judging on the color of her bruise. France threw a balloon at his back but he didn't react.

France noticed America next and slowly the room calmed down as each nation noticed her wounds. She seemed close to collapsing so England walked up to support her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed tears streaming down her face.

"America what happened to you?" England asked.

"What you've never been hurt by your own citizens?" She screamed almost maniacally. She ran from the room and hid in a closet.

The meeting room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. England felt his heart ache at her comment. Nations began to whisper to each other. Prussia pushed himself from his brother's arms. He ran out of the room after America.

Prussia knew perfectly well the pain and shame of having one's own people attack you. When he was young his albinism had made his people believe he was a demon. He had been burned at the stake, stabbed, stoned and harassed for a very long time. It wasn't until he had become the Teutonic Knights that the attacks had stopped. Whatever had happened to America at least he could sympathize.

He followed the trail of water she had left to a hallway closet. He could hear her crying inside. Being the awesome nation that he was he opened the door and walked right into the tight closet. He sat down next to America careful not to touch her. She had tried to tell him to leave her alone but he didn't listen. Since he was so awesome he could start the sharing time.

"I know what it's like to be attacked by your own citizens. You don't want to fight back because hurting them hurts you. It comes down to a choice between letting them kill you and pushing them away but either way you end up in pain."

"What happened to you dude?"

"A long time ago looking like me meant you were a devil. My own people feared me and tried to kill me. When I would not die they tried harder. It was like that for over 200 years, longer than you've been alive. It stopped eventually and I was able to help my people. It took years to come to terms with my hate and hurt. I still hate when some people touch me. There are other nations who have had things like that happen too. France was beheaded during the French revolution, England actually had to sew him back on. Part of the reason he does needle work so well."

"I'm sorry Prussia. I had no idea."

"Look, I'm so awesome that my unawesome past doesn't matter. The awesome me is going to tell you something, you can't keep this inside you. It will eat at you until you are nothing more than the memory of what happened. You are a world super power! You need to let this go so you can continue to the hero."

America was confused at this new side of the loud Prussian. A tragic backstory didn't really fit his persona but then again what country didn't have their personal tragedies? She hadn't known this side of Prussia existed.

"A man attacked me. He pulled me into a dark alley he punched me in the eye and slashed at me with his knife. He stuck his tongue down my throat and tried to rape me. He put his hands down my pants and then a pushed him away and broke his arm. I hurt him enough to hospitalize him, which hurt me even more. I'm just so ashamed. It's all my fault, I was too weak."

"United States of America! You are many things a long time cross dresser, loud, annoying and maybe a little arrogant but you are not weak. Physically you can pull cars while lifting them! You also represent a country with one of the strongest militaries in the world! Your attack was just as much your fault as my attacks were mine. You know those were not my fault and I know it wasn't your fault either."

America had begun to cry at his words. Prussia felt exhausted. Showing emotions was not his strong suit, the last time he had been this serious was when he had discovered Hungary was a woman. Even then he had left without saying much and giving her his jacket. He had nothing left to say and he felt like she would need some time to herself.

"Look America, you stay in here as long as you need. The awesome me will stand outside the door and guard the door. Just knock when you are ready!"

She nodded and watched him go. She finally felt safe. She was alone and no one would come through that door. The tears streamed silently down her face as she curled up into a ball. She sobbed finally releasing her fear. She fell asleep without meaning too. A week of hardly any sleep caught up to her and she was out like a light.

Prussia kept his word. He grabbed a chair and sat outside the door standing guard. It reminded him of his military days so he stayed there not allowing anyone near the door. He heard the sobbing stop and he assumed the girl inside had fallen asleep. He didn't mind, if her face was anything to judge she had probably not slept well since her attack. The first to demand he move was England.

"Is America in there?"

"Ja, she is."

"Well let me get in there. She might need me."

"Nien."

"Why not? She likes me."

"Doesn't matter, you're not awesome enough to intrude."

"You bloody git! What makes you think she doesn't want me in there?"

"I don't think I know."

"You are not even a country anymore! Move out of my way."

At that statement Prussia stood up out of his chair and looked at England. The comment had bothered him and now he was upset. Not being one to show that he was hurt he just gave him the best glare he could muster. It was more than enough because the England left grumbling without trying to get in the door. Canada didn't try to get in he just asked if America needed anything. To which he answered that she just needed time. The next person to try and move Prussia was his own brother.

"Gilbert, we have to go. Italy is getting bored and I don't want to have to clean up after him. You are still in trouble for your escapade today."

"Nien, I have an awesome duty here."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot leave."

Germany had been unable to convince him to come home. He stayed there for a few hours earning him a few glances from passerby. Eventually he decided it would be best to take America home. He opened the door to find the girl curled up in a ball asleep. Picking her up bridal style he carried her to her car. He put his hand in her jacket and grabbed her keys. He had never been to America's house but her GPS had a place titled "home" programed in so he drove her there.

Once he arrived at the house he carried her inside in the same fashion and up the stairs opening each door until he came to the room he assumed was her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and covered her in a blanket just like he had done for Germany so long ago. He left a note on her bed stand next to her glasses letting her know he had taken her home. He let himself out and called a cab to the hotel. He hoped America would learn to let go of the guilt, it would be the only way.


	5. The Truth

**Hey guys! I hope you liked what I've done so far. Please review if you have any suggestions or comments, I always appreciate them. He story isn't over yet there is at least one more chapter after this. I am in college now and my first week of classes was a little hectic. I will try and get back into a good writing schedule soon so please be patient with me. I've been switching between writing my stories and writing essays which are not nearly as fun. Please let me know if there is something I forgot to mention or that you would like to be added!**

America did not wake until 2pm the next day. She sat straight up until she realized where she was. She found Prussia's note and calmed down. She knew she had been safe as she slept and that Prussia had done his duty. She would need to calm him later and thank him. She ignored her phone that was flashing, meaning that she had messages. She walked to her shower and for the first time she didn't rub her skin raw. Prussia had been right. What had happened wasn't her fault and that meant she needed to stop torturing herself.

Once she finished she looked at herself in the mirror. Among her recent injuries were the scars from wars and battles of the past. There was a large horizontal scar across her stomach from the civil war and a few bullet wounds from her revolution. Of course there was the burn scar over her heart from the burning of her capital. Other marks crisscrossed across her body from the world wars and the wars from the cold war. She had never seen these scars as horrifying or ugly. She had seen them as reminders as how heroic she was. Why should these scars be any different? She knew she needed to go into work today at some point. The president would want an explanation as to why she was late and had not answered any of her calls. She needed to wear these new scars just as she had the older ones. Did he even know she had old scars?

Sometimes humans forget what being a nation means. It means that with every battle you come out scarred in some way. It means you live forever keeping only your memories. This was just a new memory to add to her collection. If she wanted to get over this she would need help. She decided an exercise clothing to go into work today. A sports bra and shorts. Not really "professional attire" but it was necessary. She grabbed her normal jacket to cover up since it was a little cold outside. She grabbed her phone without checking the messages. She knew other nations would probably want to know why she had freaked out yesterday but she wasn't ready to tell them. She would speak to her boss first.

She grabbed her keys and began to make the trip down to the white house. It honestly wasn't a long commute but with each passing mile she felt a fear of rejection rise within her. What if he thought she was horrible for letting this happen? What if her leader rejected her? It was no use going back now and she needed to do go into work anyways. She parked and made her way into the workers entrance. The service was immediately informed that she had arrived and then the president was informed. No sooner had she walked ten steps than she was summoned to the oval office. Still in her shorts and army jacket she walked proudly in the room.

"Hey boss."

"America. Where have you been?" He asked this and then he actually looked at me and his faced paled at the sight of my large greenish bruise.

"What happened Alfred?"

"You know, it's pretty hot. Would you mind if I took off my jacket?"

"Alfred you are not avoided that question what happened to you? Were you attacked? I knew we should've assigned secret service agents to protect you." As he spoke I removed my jacket and stood in front of him. He looked up and he paled up again.

"Alfred! How long has these attacks been going on?!"

"Look. Mr. President Sir. I will be more than happy to explain where I got these scars. These three bullet wounds happened in 1778 when I was wounded in my battle for independence. This burn in the middle of my chest is from when my capital was burned down during the war of 1812. This huge scar in my midsection is from when I was nearly torn in two during the civil war. This huge gash on my left leg is from the day Pearl Harbor was attacked. This wound on my back is from the attacks on 911. The smaller scars you see around me are from various battles during the world wars and other wars America has been involved in. AS for the newly healing wounds those happened last week when I was sexually assaulted by one of my citizens outside of a store in a nearby alleyway."

During her monologue the president just stared where she pointed trying to comprehend feeling, suffering through and then surviving such pain. Some looked life threatening while others looked painful but just minor flesh wounds. When she finished with the mention of sexual assault he nearly stood up in anger that someone would attack his nation. While he processed this information she put back on her jacket and sat down waiting patiently for him to speak.

"America, what happened last week? Why did you hide it from me?"

"I hid it because I was ashamed. I thought it was my fault that I had become the victim. I thought I was such a stupid weak country since I could be nearly raped by my own citizen. Somebody I love dearly tried to rape me. When I stood there I couldn't fight back for a while since when my citizens hurt I hurt. Either way I was facing pain and eventually I had to fight him off. I broke his arm and hit his had so hard he became unconscious. I was ashamed and afraid that the world would see me as weak and worthless and dirty."

"You don't need to feel that way…"

"Boss, stop. I know, I had a talk with another nation who helped me see that this is something I can work through. The reason I was late to work today is that after the attack I was unable to sleep and last night was the first time I was able to actually sleep and feel safe. The nation I talked to stood guard while I slept so I could rest. I am going to work through this of course but it will take time."

"Alfred…did you call the police?"

"Yes right after my attack I called them and the court date is in a few weeks. I will need work off then so I can testify of course. Now if you don't mind may I go to my office? I feel drained. I will catch up on my paperwork of course but I just need to be alone."

"Of course."

America left feeling almost empty. She had not planned on saying so much but once she had started it just came rushing like a flood. She walked into her office and sat down. She looked at her stack of papers and sighed. A cup of coffee and a hamburger would not go amiss right about now. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. It was a new text from England. He had texted her every hour for a while so she had a few messages to read through.

_America? Are you alright? I tried to see you after you ran off but that git Prussia wouldn't let me. Call me back when you get this._

_America, are you still at the conference center? If that stupid man is keeping you locked in that closet I will come break you out. Call me!_

_America it's been three hours since I left. Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong? Please message me._

_America. You are probably home by now so I am assuming you are upset with me because I touched you. But I don't know why that would upset you. I thought our date had gone well._

_America please tell me if you are alright. It has been a while. Do you need me to come over to your house before I leave for home? _

_I am heading over to your house now. I don't care if you are upset or not I am worried about you._

_I knocked on your door. I saw your car in the driveway so I know your home so you are just ignoring me. I think that is quite rude. If you don't want to speak you could at least call me and tell me to leave._

_I am going home now. I am worried. Please call me. Don't stay upset with me forever _

_Good morning. I do hope you aren't still mad. It's about 8am your time so I thought maybe after a goodnights rest you would be willing to talk._

_America, are you alright? I am so sorry for touching you or looking at your wounds or doing whatever it was that made you so upset. Look I am going to call you after I get out of this meeting in a few hours it should be around 1 pm your time. Please pick up._

_America. It has been an hour since I called you. Please answer me. I am worried about where you got those wounds._

America sighed at how sweet he was being. England had had no clue why she had screamed at him and run out of the room. He was blaming himself and he had even gone to her house to check up on her. Granted she had been completely knocked out at the time he had not even really sent her many angry messages. He was clearly worried for her. She needed to call him. She pressed the call back button.

"Hey England."

"America! Hello. Are you still… angry with me? I really am very sorry for whatever it was that I did."

"Dude. I was never mad at you. I fell asleep in the closet and Prussia took me home where I continued to sleep like I was dead until 2pm today. I wasn't ignoring I was just catching up on some much needed sleep."

"Oh… What happened America?"

"England, this isn't the proper venue to talk about it. But I do need you. In a couple of weeks I have an important meeting that I am going to need your support in. It's nothing political it's something where we are just normal people. I need you there."

"America if you need me I will be there. I would like to get more information though. I am very worried about you. It's not every day the world sees a superpower sporting a black eye and a gash across the face and chest."

"England I am at work. I will call you this evening and tell you all. I...am just not ready for this that' all. Just know I'm not angry at you and I am in no immediate danger."

"Okay Alfred. Please remember to call. If you don't I will fly over there tonight."

"That wouldn't actually be too bad…"

"What?"

"Never mind. I should be fine. I will call after work so I can tell you what happened. I've got to catch up on my paperwork so I will see you later."

"Bye, Alfred."

She put her phone down but picked it up quickly sending a thank you text to Prussia. She put her laptop on and started streaming music to listen to while she worked. She worked like this for a few hours until the First Lady burst into the room. She had a look of worry on her ace and it was clear that her husband had told her about America's attack. She ran in and grabbed America into a bear hug. America returned the hug and then removed herself from the hug.

"I'm so sorry America."

"It's not your fault. You didn't attack me."

"But I didn't tell you to be careful. Women have to be on their guard around strangers. I forgot to tell you. Men don't have to walk around in the same kind of paranoia that we do. I am so sorry."

"Don't blame yourself. The world shouldn't have to be this way. Besides I did severely injure the bastard. I gave him a badly broken arm and a concussion. He is also going to be in jail for a while."

"I guess. Do you need anything?"

"Other than a hamburger and time? No. I wish you could come with me to court but you can't. England has agreed to come with me though."

"That's so nice of him!"

"He is the personification of a gentleman you know."

"Do you want to sleep here tonight? It is a very safe place you know."

"No. I think I should be fine on my own."

"My husband said another nation talked to you and that helped you. Was it England?"

"No actually. It was Prussia. He isn't really a nation since he was dissolved and his land given to other nations but I call him a nation anyway since he is so awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Don't ask if you don't know him it doesn't make much sense."

"Do you think it would be out of place to invite him to dinner as a thank you?"

"It would be appropriate if this was any other nation. The last time I invited Prussia to the white house for dinner was in 1829. And that was a very insane party."

"1829?"

"That was the year Andrew Jackson was elected. His inauguration party was insane and lasted days. The house was nearly destroyed in the rabble we lost a lot of good china and President Jackson actually had to hide close to the end in another person's house! Prussia had kept the crowd partying and he himself got into a few fights on the white house lawn. Prussia is a party animal."

"That actually happened?"

"Yes and Prussia hasn't been invited back to the white house since. Whenever we hang out anywhere it is usually at a bar or something."

"How long have you known this man?"

"He came over and helped me learn to fight during the revolution. We have been friends since then. Even during the world wars when he was on the opposing sides we would still get together and drink."

"I really want to meet him."

"I can invite him but be warned he is a little insane."

"How about next week on Saturday?"

"He has literally nothing but time on his immortal hands Michelle. If he wants to come he can. He is a nation without a land he has no responsibilities and all the time in the world to party."

"Okay. Well let me know if he agrees to come."

"If there is beer he will be there."

"Then there will be beer."

"Cool. Look I'm going to get back to work. I still have massive piles of this stuff to get through. So I will talk to you later."

"Alright bye Alfred."

America felt a little better after her talk with the first lady. She knew that dinner next week was definitely going to be interesting. She had to make sure the girls were there. Prussia is very cute when he deals with little children. Even though the girls are more preteen than children Prussia will be better behaved if they are around. She texted Prussia with the invite and of course he agreed with stipulation alcohol be served. She giggled and told him that alcohol was a given.

She went back into her flow of singing and doing paper work. At about 7pm she called it a day and walked out the door. She ignored the stares of people as they looked at her wounds. It didn't matter. She would wear these proudly. Even if it killed her. She got into her car and took an impulse trip to McDonalds where she bought quite a bit of comfort food. She drove home and as she set out her food she pulled out her phone to call England. Just as she was about to press the call button she heard a knock on the door. _I'm not expecting any visitors. I wonder who could be here. _She walked up to the door and opened it to see a very nervous England who was holding a bouquet of_... are those burgers? _He had in hand a suitcase and his face looked strained.

"Err... Hello America. I thought I would come for a visit. I heard you mention that it wouldn't mind on the phone so I just decided to pop over. I… uh... brought you a bouquet of burgers or as the frog calls it a "burgquet" I thought you would like it. If you don't that's fine I just thought since you were going through some stuff a friend would be nice…"

America cut off his awkwardly cute speech but hugging him tight and pulling him inside. He didn't resist and she pulled him to her dining table. As he sat down she realized she didn't have any tea. Her heart stopped, the tea she had bought was it still in the alleyway? What a better way to start the story than with tea.

"Sorry I don't have any tea England. I went to get some after you left last week but it didn't work out so well."

"That's quite all right. I understand people can be bust and I was kind of an unexpected guest. Now if you wouldn't mind would you explain what happened at the world meeting?"

"Well I can't do that until I explain what happened to all the tea in my house. I can't help but feel like it is my fault that I don't have any."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you did drink all of my tea after we had our date. After you left I thought it would be best to go and get some more. I went down to the store and bought some tea and other groceries just in case you decided to stop by. Well on my way back to my car…. On the way… I was heading to my car and I walked past an alleyway…. And I wasn't really paying much attention. So I was heading out of the store and I was going towards my car and… well a man grabbed me. He uh had blonde hair and dark eyes. He had the deepest scariest voice I had ever heard. So he uh pulled me into the alley way one of my own citizens. He put a knife to my throat and told me not to huh struggle if I wanted to live. At first I didn't do anything but try and uh get away he slashed me across my face and jammed his tongue down my throat. I stood there desperately wanting to run away but not wanting to hurt one of my own people. The people I love so much. I huh stood there in the alley way. He started fondling my hair and breathing in my ear. I tried to move away again and he punched me hard in my eye and slashed his knife across my chest. He pushed me hard against the wall and put his hand down my pants. I went into solider mode, like I was fighting off a buddy during training or on the battle field. I pushed him onto the ground breaking his arm in multiple places and I punched him into the ground. He went unconscious and I called the police. After they took him away, got my statement and any evidence they needed I went home but in all the commotion I plain forgot your tea in the alley. I am so sorry about the tea but I was too scared to go back and get it."

By the end of her speech her voice was breaking and tears were streaming out of her eyes. England made no move to interrupt her and his face remained expressionless except for his eyes that were burning in pure hatred and anger. How could any man even think of harming his America? He would kill the man himself, make him walk the plank into the bloody ocean to be eaten by sharks. England had not felt such hatred for a long time and he wanted to destroy the man who had done this to her. He understood why she avoided his touch at the meeting now and why she had not called him. Why she had been cringing at Germany's voice. If the man had been here now England would've taken his cutlass and cleaved the man in two. Ho

However at the sound of her voice breaking and her sobbing his emotions instantly turned into worry. He did not know if she wanted his comforting touch or if she wanted him to say something. What could he say? _I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. _He tried to plan it out when she pulled him into a sobbing hug. The hug drug them both to the floor. They sat there for about an hour on the wooden floor food forgotten while she sobbed into his emerald sweater. England held her close whispering calming words and rubbing her back. After a while she calmed down and dried her tears.

"I'm afraid I ruined your sweater too."

"Alfred, I am so sorry. That this happened to you makes me so angry I want to take the man who did it and gut him from his nose to his navel and then throw him out to sea."

"England thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring so much about me to fly out here in such short notice and for making sure my first kiss was wonderful. I know it sounds strange but if not for you that disgusting man in the alley would've been my first kiss and I am just so glad that you were my first."

"If I hadn't been at your house you wouldn't have felt the need to go to the grocery store."

"Stop it. I probably would've gone anyway I had other things I needed to get."

"America is there anything you need from me? I want you to know I will be there for you for this next little while. I am not leaving you until that man is in jail. I will have my work sent here if you need me too."

"If you would go out to the store with me today. I've been avoiding it and having you there would be nice."

England readily agreed to go with her and they went. He held her tightly as they walked past the cursed alleyway. He held her hand in the store never leaving her side. She picked up everything she needed and plenty of tea for him. She purchased the items and he guarded her from seeing the alley on the way out. As they drove he held her hand so she would stop shaking. They entered the home and she put the food things away.

"I was only able to sleep last night because Prussia guarded the door so I felt completely safe. Would you mind if…. I moved the guest bed into my room so that you can be there. The dark kind of terrifies me now."

"Of course. You go ahead and move the bed and get dressed for bed and I will meet you there in my pajamas. Put my bed closer to the door so I can guard it better. If you think Prussia is any good then just you wait till you see me."

"Of course."

She moved the bed quickly and easily. Super strength isn't for nothing after all. She got dressed into some flannel pajamas that Canada had sent her as a gag gift a long time ago. It was when she was still parading around as a man he had given her woman's flannel pajamas. He said it was a joke and America had believed him and laughed about it. Now it is clear that it was a message of acceptance. She put them on and brushed her teeth. She walked into her bedroom to find England getting himself settled in the guest bed he was wearing shorts and a tank top.

It was normal night wear but she still couldn't believe how much it made her blush. She stumbled into her bed and got into the covers. The fear from the previous nights was gone and replaced by embarrassment and love. She loved England, she always had. Now she had him in her room protecting her from her nightmares. She felt giddy and embarrassed.

She also felt calm. She had been holding onto this intense fear of rejection but no one had rejected her yet. Not her boss, not her crush and not the awesome Prussia. Everyone had just understood that she hadn't asked for this. No of them had insinuated she was weak or worthless. It all felt calming to her.

She was still hurting of course. Sometimes her mind would wonder down dark paths of depression and self-loathing. Sometimes she would feel like she was back in that alleyway. Defenseless and vulnerable. That was not going to go away overnight. It was going to take a long time to completely forgive herself. But at least with England here she could at least sleep at night.

She did just that and continued to do so for the next two weeks. England had been true to his word. He had all of his work sent over to her house. All of his meetings were done via video conference and he never left her side. He even worked in her office at the white house. The brought in a second desk for him and they worked side by side. When America played music they dang together as hey worked. It was almost peaceful but as the court date drew nearer it was clear that America was having a hard time keeping herself from shaking. She was going to have to face that man again.


	6. The Face

America woke up and looked around herself. She smiled when she saw that not only had she slept through the night but England was still there. She crawled out of bed her body shaking. Today was the day. Her court appointment wasn't until 2pm but she felt herself shaking in fear. She didn't wake England but instead went downstairs to get breakfast started.

As she started to wake up her fear became more solidified. She was thankful England had learned not to sneak up on her. He had taken to whistling as he walked so America would be alerted to his presence and not attack him. She heard him whistling so she forced herself to relax so he wouldn't see how tense she really was. They had told a few other nations which meant that practically everyone knew what today was. She was surprised however when she heard knocks on the door.

England answered for me and yelled to that it was France and Canada who had come to support me. I blushed. How could they be so kind to me? They must've been driving all night to get here early enough. I yelled back that I would make so more food for them as well. Thirty minutes later another knock was heard and in walked Prussia, Spain, Germany and the Italy brothers. Germany explained they came to support me and give me a feeling of protection. I thanked them and set to making them some pancakes as well. Just as the batch finished the doorbell rang and the fem nations entered. They were here of course for the same reason. The Nordics came next, and then Russia with the Baltics. Japan and China came together after that. Austria and Switzerland came next and they were followed by Australia.

Canada told America to go out with the nations and he would handle breakfast. Which was probably a good idea since Canada could make pancakes at a super human speed. The morning ended with America hosting a bunch of nations in her living room. She had a very large living room that housed them comfortably. She had designed the house to have a huge living room so she could make giant forts, she had never planned on having this many people in here but she found that she didn't mind it.

Her fear was mostly gone by the time breakfast was over. She felt almost confident about her court date especially since the courtroom was going to be almost full of other personifications. It was strange to have so much support from people who on any other day would be considered her mortal enemies. It was 10am by the time everyone who had planned on coming arrived which left about four hours until her meeting.

America, acting her usual dumb self, suggested that they play video games which plenty of nations agreed to. Even after the facts of her attack come out most nations still considered her to be really dumb. Which is what she wanted, little did they know she actually had a Ph.D. in law. America actually had a lot of degrees in different fields. She loved to learn and found herself going to different colleges all the time to get different degrees. She had multiple Ph.D.'s in law, history, math, biology, chemistry, physics, nuclear engineering and political science. She actually had a wonderful resume for college admissions at this point but she kept that secret. She had her degrees and plaques hung up in her room and no nation had yet to notice them. There were some things that are meant to be secrets.

The nations who didn't want to play either stayed and watched or wandered into other rooms of her house. America told them they were free to go anywhere in the house, except for her room and Tony's room. Tony was housed in one of the basement rooms and her room was on the second floor so they weren't easy to miss. At around 1:30 everyone went got into their separate cars and drove down to the court house.

It was an unassuming building, not like what they see in TV shows. America lived in a small Virginian town that was near DC. This meant that the court house wasn't huge or spectacular like the ones in large cities. The nations filed into the room that was just large enough to house them comfortably but the room was a hot due to all the people in the room. The man who had caused all o f this was walked in wearing an orange jumpsuit and ankle cuffs. He didn't have handcuffs on because he still had a broken left arm which was in a cast and sling combo.

All of the nations glared at the man who did indeed look a lot like Germany. He was shorter but he had the well-known blonde hair blue eye combo. He wasn't particularly muscular in fact he had a slight beer gut. The man had a well-dressed defense lawyer and he was in a tailored suit as well. He was wealthy and had good connections it seemed. America was the only one who knew who he was but that was because he was her citizen.

The defense lawyer knew that his client was guilty and he knew that there was nothing he could do but try and get a short sentence for his client. The police had all the evidence they needed to prove he did it, the even had his DNA taken from the victim's mouth. They also had her statement which was going to be today. The defense lawyer looker over and was shocked to see that it was his old classmate but as a woman. He had always known Alfred was a little weird but this was beyond strange. He suddenly saw an opening if Alfred had been lying all this time then who's to say that she wasn't making this all up. It sickened him to use this tactic but it was his job.

He listened to Alfred's statement about the attack. He knew it was true but his job was to provide a seed of doubt for the jury. He could do that, even if he really didn't want to. Once the prosecution rested he stood ready but unwilling to do his job.

"Alfred F. Jones. Is that your birth name?"

"Yes it is."

"Forgive me for prying but if the court is willing I would like to ask about that name as well as some of your past. Alfred F. Jones is it true that you attended Harvard University the School of Law from the years 2008-2012 graduating with me with a Ph.D. in law?"

"Yes it his George, it is good to see you by the way."

"Good to see you as well. Is it true that at this point in time you were pretending to be a man?"

"Yes as I have done for most of my life. I was adopted at a young age and my birth mother warned me of men telling me I needed to be one to be safe. I did as she told and it has only been about a month that I have been acting my true gender."

"Would you say that pretending to be a different gender even from your own adoptive parents, classmates and friends for your entire life would require a great level of acting and lying?"

"Yes. It did seeing as how I even held it from you the salutatorian of our class. It would be of note to include though that I only committed a lie of omission to most. I looked like a boy so most people did not ask if I was a boy. I believe in honesty and true to live a very honest life."

"Continuing on. If you Alfred agree that growing up you used skills in acting and lying, whether by omission or spoken then how can we hope to find anything you say as valid?"

"Well, the defendant's broken arm supports my story well enough. There is also DNA evidence taken from my mouth and the wounds I sustained. So far all the evidence provided supports my claim of attack. George you should know better than to try and duke it out in the court with me."

"I suppose Alfred. The defense rests your honor."

That plan had blown up in his face. He should have known better than to try and beat out Alfred who had beaten her out for everything when they were in college. She had been the valedictorian the top of everything and he had always been in second place. It had bothered him then but now he was extremely successful and he had mostly forgotten about the classmate until now. He had never known Alfred was adopted or that she had had such a strange childhood.

The nations had watched the exchange with great astonishment. America had been to law school? America had a Ph.D.? America knew the defense lawyer by name? She spoke intelligently and confidently and it was so different from how she acted in the world meetings. Many realized something that had been hidden in plain sight. America was intelligent, extremely intelligent. It angered some, why had she acted so stupidly when she really wasn't? It confused others and some felt nothing but fear.

The jury exited the room and the court went into recess. America went over to with a curious England to meet George Williams. America shot out and gave her old friend a hug.

"Hey George it is so good to see you."

"You too Alfred. I can't believe I never found out you were a woman! After all the pranks I pulled on you in college!"

"Hey I pulled my fair share as well. I am good at keeping my own secrets. Speaking of which this is my close friend Arthur Kirkland."

"A pleasure, George was it?"

"Yes, George Williams. How did you and Alfred meet?"

"We met when I studied at Oxford while in my childhood. He is English if you can't tell, we've known each other for a very long time."

"That makes sense! Isn't oxford where you got your degree in world history?"

"That's right! I also dabbled a little in anthropology there. Look George, me and my friends are going out to lunch but I will see you after the recess."

"Bye Alfred!"

England stared at America as they left. He remembered when she had spent four years supposedly touring his country. He had thought it very strange at the time but America had signed it off as keeping diplomatic relations strong. England had offered to America many times a tour but she had always said she was too busy with work. He suddenly understood completely why she had actually been there.

"You studied at my university?"

"Of course. I've studied at a whole bunch and they offered me a full ride scholarship so I said why the heck not?"

"Where the bloody else have you studied?"

"Harvard, Brown, Yale, Princeton, MIT, the University of Pennsylvania, and a few others. That doesn't even include the international colleges I've been too."

"Is that what you do in your free time get degrees?"

"You also said a gentleman was well educated didn't you? I guess I took that advice a little seriously, poppet."

She said this in a British accent she had learned while studying and it made England shiver. He quite enjoyed the change of accent and was said that at lunch she spoke in her normal accent. She soon got a call that recess would end in thirty minutes so the nations went back to the court house for the verdict. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when the verdict was read as guilty and then the judge sentenced him to life without parole. Which sounds harsh but he had a lot of things on his record and America's attack was just enough to finally get him into jail.

The nations left to go back to America's house all while watching America have a long goodbye to George. They all thought it was interesting to see America deal with her citizens in such a personal way. As if she knew each one on a very personal level and they knew her the same way. They went to her home intent on learning why she acted so stupidly when she clearly wasn't.

When they got to her home America was anticipating their questions so she quickly excused herself and went into her room where she pulled out all of her degrees. She went down stairs to see the nations seated ready for some kind of answers.

"To start out I have like 10 Ph.D.'s. I love learning so in my spare time I go to different universities in my country and around the world learning. I've attend Oxford, ENS Paris, the UNIBO of Italy among others. Some I only went for a semester and others I got full degrees at. So as you might've guessed I am a little smarter than I let on." As she spoke she passed out her degrees so that the nations could see where she had been. "I act stupid for a few reasons. One acting smart is exhausting, everyone expects you to have all the answers to questions and problems that have no known solution. Two I am extremely strong and if I coupled that with extreme intelligence it would be impossible to get any of you to trust me. You would assume I was doing to something to trick you with my mind instead if assuming I was too stupid to lie. It's just easier if you guys think you have an advantage. It's the same reason I only speak English around you even though I speak over 30 languages. It is easier to make trade and other types of deals if you think you have an intellectual advantage. Does that make sense?"

The nations had to agree that this did indeed make sense. After a good dinner and some story sharing about America's experience as a citizen of different countries. Everyone went home except for of course England who planned on staying the night before leaving. Before France left though he pulled England aside.

"I see the way you look at her Mon ami. You love her and do not try to deny it because it would be a waste of energy. Stay by her and wait for her to be ready for love again because she loves you too. Otherwise she would've never allowed you to stay so long. I wish you luck, bonne chance."

England nodded. He understood when France was being serious and not just joking about love. France also had a sixth sense that allowed him to tell if two people loved each other. England thought of it as a form of magic himself but he never asked France that directly. England turned to see a smiling America. He walked over to ask her if she was ready for bed.

"America it's been a long day. How about we get ready for bed?"

"That sounds wonderful, England. There is one thing I need to take care of before though."

"What would that be?"

"Just this."

Once those words left her mouth she stood in front of him and pulled him into a very deep kiss. One hand on his neck and the other on the small of his back. Stunned at first England just stood still like a statue. Then he returned the kiss full force. He put his arms around her keeping her locked into his grasp. The kiss lasted for what felt like a very long time and then America drew herself away.

"I just wanted to thank you for all of this, and let you know that… I love you Arthur Kirkland. I love the United Kingdom. I have for a very long time and I don't think I will ever stop loving you."

"America. I… I love you too. I think you are the strongest woman I've ever met and I want to stay with you for a very long time."

They kissed again but it was short. America still needed to heal. The attack had left a very deep imprint on her mind. England knew that so they went to bed. Each one own their own but instead of just saying good night America would give him a peck on the lips. It felt glorious to them both. America had waited over 100 years to show him her love and she had never felt better. England was just amazed that someone like her had any interest in him. It would be a while before either of them would be ready for everything that their love would mean but that night as they slept together in a shared joy they both knew that they couldn't wait to discover it all together.

**It's not the end quite yet, there is still an epilogue to go! I wanted to mention Prussia's dinner at the white house but I feel like that belongs in another story. If you follow me then one of my next stories will include that! I hope you enjoyed this story! When I started it I didn't intend for it to get this serious but there was a sexual assault on my campus during the first week of school and it inspired me to write about it. Please let me know if I forgot something that you want mentioned in the last chapter or if you liked the story! **


	7. The Joy

It had been a year since America had shown the world her true gender. In that time she had been nearly raped, and seen her attacker in jail. After that she learned more about femininity and about herself. Hungary had indeed been correct when she said that she would be much happier when she was true to herself. Her relationship with some of the nations had changed dramatically. For instance she still went drinking with the guys but when she did they became very protective of her after 4 or 5 drinks. The most dramatic change had to have been with England however. It is not easy dating when you live an ocean apart.

They had fallen into a good rhythm after a while. America's and England's homes became each other's homes. Half of England's clothes lived at America's house while half of her's lived at his. It was strange to say the least but they found ways to see each other as often as possible. England was still working diligently on creating a magic portal between their homes. Today however was a special day for America. She had been feeling very sick for the past two weeks and she had gone to the doctor. Her boss was of course insanely worried since sickness was usually an ominous sign for the country. She knocked on the door and walked into the oval office to see her boss sitting.

"Hey dude! I just got back from the doctors! You want to hear the prognosis?"

"Of course Alfred. I am worried about my country."

"Well you had better call Michele and the girls in here too. It's pretty serious."

Obama's face paled. HE had thought his country was finally seeing some more peaceful and healthy times but the look on Alfred's face made his heart go cold. He remembered how sick he had gotten right before the 2008 recession. When he had seen her throwing up he had insisted that she go to the doctors. HE quickly phoned his family and they soon all met there.

"Well I went to the doctors and they took some samples and they gave me a pretty surprising prognosis. I won't be feeling any better for at least 9 months."

"9 months?" Obama asked. Michele however had gotten the clue and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alfred you are messing with me are you? I didn't even nations could get pregnant!"

"Pregnant?!" Obama jumped up.

"Of course we can or at least us girls can. Most of the ancient nations were women that's how most of the other countries were born. I am pregnant, don't worry though that doesn't mean a new country will be formed or anything."

"What will your child be then?"

"He or she will represent either mine or England's capital. If they are twins then you will a little baby Washington D.C. and London running around."

"Congratulations Alfred! We are so going to have a big baby shower party. All of the nations are invited, all of them. Speaking of which how did England take the news?"

"I haven't told him yet."

Obama had checked out and now watched numbly as his family giggled about the baby and Alfred. His nation was pregnant? What did that mean for the economy or political stability he had worked so hard to achieve? He knew that nations both were effected by and affected the people. A hormonal pregnant woman would no doubt throw his nation into chaos. He remember how his wife had been while pregnant and it hadn't been fun for either of them. Mood swings, random food cravings and all of the other craziness would not be good for his nation as a whole.

"I want to tell Arthur in person! He is flying in just about a week, I figured I would surprise him. Also Mr. Boss dude one more thing I should mention."

"What?"

"When nations are pregnant their countries tend to start exploding with growth both economically and population wise. I don't know why but I guess maybe since my body is exploding with activity the country starts to as well? I asked China about it after I got the news since he is the oldest and he told me that when Ancient Greece was pregnant they used to grow so much food everyone ate like kings and silver flowed like a flooding river. I just thought you should know that."

Obama's mood instantly switched and he felt lighter. HE had just been told that his nation was going to boom in the next little while. It would be a nice way to end his presidency. His worries at ease he stood up and congratulated his nation.

"Congratulations, Alfred. If you don't mind me saying I do hope we get an American personification."

"It's too soon to tell that Mr. President. Thank you though. I have to excuse myself I feel my like my lunch no longer agrees with me."

Obama nodded and Alfred left hurriedly to throw up her hamburgers. The week passed swiftly and Alfred felt terrible. She had no clue what to eat any more all of her favorite foods made her feel violently ill. She hadn't had a hamburger in days and she felt very upset. The only thing she had been able to keep down was spinach and she hated spinach. She couldn't even drink her coffee anymore since it made her puke. She was sitting at home when her doorbell rang. She got up to answer it since she knew it was England.

"Hello luv." England said as he greeted her with a kiss.

She tasted the tea and instantly craved all British food imaginable. She no longer cared that her lover's cooking was poisonous she would have done anything for a scone.

"Hey honey! You know what I've been craving lately. Scones. Would you be a dear and make me some, like right now. Oh and Tea make as much tea as is in the house. Like right now."

She practically pushed a very confused brit into the kitchen.

"I thought you hated my cooking!"

"No dear I love your cooking in fact. I need you to make me some scones right now. I will give you a kiss if you do."

England couldn't argue with that deal and set out to making the scones. As he started setting out the ingredients, America yelled for him to double the recipe. She must really love my scones… AS he set the dough in the oven he began to boil the water for tea. He got distracted by that task for a little too long because soon the fire alarm went off and he hurriedly pulled out blackened scones. He turned to throw them out and start over when America screamed.

"STOP. Give them to me."

She took the blackened bits of food and began to eat ravenously. She motioned for England to start making more and he did. Once those were in the oven he turned to find the pan was empty and America was sitting happily at the table.

"America, why did you eat my food? You never eat my food."

"I was craving it. Like really bad. I've been having this nonstop nausea for like three weeks now and your scones were really good. I think I will be able to keep them down. You should make some more though. These things taste delicious."

"Are you sick luv? Do we need to go to the doctors?"

"Arthur. I want you to think hard. I have been craving random foods and nausea. It started shortly after our last encounter… My country is becoming economically stronger for apparently no reason. What do all these things have in common?"

"Well none of those things. I still think you're sick. The only thing that makes a country become so strongly economically boosted like that would be….. You're not….. Are you?"

"You're going to be a father Artie."

Arthur had nothing to say. Instead he pulled the love of his life into a hug. He felt so happy. His Alfred was pregnant with his child. The oven beeped and England hurried over to pull out the scones. America ate all of those too, thanking him profusely explaining that her body had been rejecting all of her favorite American foods. She drank a lot of tea too. England excused himself to tell his boss at home the news. In the phone call he insisted that he would be at America's side the entire time. It would be difficult but she needed the support. In the end he won out and it was agreed that he would spend one month there and then they would spend one month in England and so on until the baby was born.

"America, my bosses think that we should be together always until the baby is born. They think the best way would be to spend one month here and then one month in England and then just switching until the baby is born."

"That sounds great Artie!"

They hugged again. The month passed quickly enough. America continued to crave English food and England was all too happy to oblige. At the end of the month they packed their bags and went to England. America wasn't showing yet and they both decided to keep it a secret for as long as possible. She craved watermelons while in England which were extremely difficult to get since it was so out of season. England being the gentleman he was found some eventually though.

There was a meeting in Italy during the second month and so both he America went. England was being very protective of his lover practically trying to carry her to make sure she didn't fall. AS the walked up the stairs to the conference building America pushed him away angrily.

"Arthur I can walk up some damn stairs by myself. Please stop being so protective."

"I'm sorry honey. I just worry."

"Did you pack enough scones for lunch?"

"Of course dear. I packed about 4 dozen. There are in my suitcase."

"You brought the tea?"

"Of course I've got enough to fill up a harbor."

They both chuckled at the joke and went inside. America sat down and was greeted by many nations. China came up to ask about her pregnancy but at the smell of Chinese food America had to run out to puke. China took that as a sign of a healthy pregnancy and chuckled. It reminded him of his younger years. When America returned Germany began the meeting.

"Alright everyone. We will begin with a presentation by America on her present economical state."

"Hey dudes! So as you probably know my economy is going super great right now. We have very little national unemployment and we are starting to begin making payments to out debts. China has received the most of course since we owe him the most but soon some other nations should soon see payments make their way shortly. We feel confident that with our current condition we should be able to begin paying off our debts in the next few months."

"Could you explain how your economy has become so strong?" Netherlands asked.

"Hard work and the American dream. Also I am a hero."

"What are your plans to keep up this strong economy?" Germany asked.

"Honestly I am not sure. I think my economy should get much stronger for the next few months to a year. After that I am not sure. We really weren't expecting our economy to get so strong so suddenly so we are just trying to use this great time to begin paying off debts."

Her presentation ended and Switzerland began his. During his presentation however America began to feel a deep craving for scones and Nutella. Trying to be discreet as possible America grabbed England's suitcase. HE gave her a quizzical look but had learned better than to question her. If she got angry then she would be angry enough to shoot him. She opened up the suitcase trying to be quiet. Most nations had not noticed since opening a suitcase during a meeting is hardly a strange action. It was when the unmistakable smell of burnt scones wafted through the air that the nations took notice of what America was doing.

"Uhhh L'Amerique What are you doing with those things?" France asked worriedly.

"Eating, I thought that was kind of clear. Besides they are not things they are called scones and I now happen to find them quite appealing." America replied.

The nations were now very worried. Well except for the older nations. The older nations who remembered when the ancients were pregnant. Italy, China, Japan and a few others. Rome had not been pregnant but whenever he impregnated Egypt or Greece or anyone else they went with him on his travels. Italy was the first one to speak, all of the signs having fallen into place.

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you! A little bambino is going to wonderful! We haven't had one of those in ages! When is the due date?!" Italy screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Germany asked.

"America is pregnant! That's why her economy is soo good and she likes England's terrible cooking!" Italy said energetically.

At Italy's announcement the meeting broke up into yells of congratulations and exclamations of joy. America was surrounded by nations who gave their congratulations. America fended them of with England's cooking and slowly everyone sat down. They all waited expectantly for an explanation.

"Italy's right. I am pregnant. We are expecting the baby to be born in December. I suppose it a good as time as any to invite y'all to my baby shower. The boss's wife insisted that every nation be invited Invites are going to be sent out closer to the date you know. We will probs be having it September though. It will be at the White House and it should be super rad. France stop staring at England's food it's mine!"

France indeed had been staring but it had been in mute horror. Inside England's suitcase was four dozen masses of stuff England dared to call food. Some was blackened some were not but all were guaranteed to poison innocent bystanders.

"Why are you eating this poison anyway L'Amerique?"

"For one, it's not poison its delicious. So you had better apologize to England."

America shot him a glare so angry and murderous France gulped and did as he was bid. England accepted the apology because he did not want to be caught in his lover's glare.

"There I apologized, L'Amerique. Are you happy now?"

"No," pulling out one of the blacker scones she handed it to him. "Eat it."

France heart stopped as he stared at the blackened mass of what was once flour and other ingredients. He had two choices, eat the food and die or not eat the food and face an angry pregnant America. He chose the food. It was absolutely awful it really was. It tasted like a mixture of charcoal and dirt. He felt himself choking on the food but he swallowed it. He finished the whole scone without puking although that is exactly what he wanted to do.

"Compliment England on his superb cooking."

"That was very delicious Angleterre. Thank you for the lovely scone…"

America nodded and sat down. England was laughing very heartily at the sight of his long-time friend/enemy complimenting his food. At his laugh other nations joined in because the situation was very very absurd. The thought that during her pregnancy America was eating nothing but food made by England was just such a funny thought. It was also funny to see another nation choke down a scone. The meeting continued but it was not very focused. Between America snacking on English food and France's positively green face Germany decided to end the meeting early.

America received many congratulations. She was thankful for them all but she felt so tired that eventually she forced England to run to the car to escape the other nations. It was only May and the world was already abuzz with the news of the upcoming baby. Baby nations were rare and everybody knew that the new personification would most likely represent a capital or specific territory in one of the parents' country. Based on the diet of America it seemed that the baby was probably going to London but no one really knew. You wouldn't even know the gender until August.

By June her baby bump was showing and America felt very very fat. Her abdomen was swelling to a very large size and none of her clothing fit. Well at least none of her female clothing fit. She had plenty of clothing back when she was a man. So she began wearing those again. Her economy was booming but the presidential debates that were beginning were really messing with her mood. Not only were her hormones insane making every debater more hotheaded the parties were so divided that she would switch between anger, sadness and joy within the blink of an eye.

August came and her doctor's appointment brought new surprises. She was having triplets. Which scared her to no end. They were fraternal and she had three little girls coming into the world. England nearly fainted at the news. How on earth were they going to care for three babies? America however quickly texted everybody she knew, posted the news on all her social media profiles and called her boss. It was exciting for her. One of them was bound to be an American. As much as she loved England she had really wanted her baby to represent her own capital. England secretly hoped his baby would be named London of course but neither of them said that directly to each other's face. They both knew they would love the baby or should I say babies so they just tried not to argue about what-ifs.

When September came the baby shower was an enormous affair. Every nation brought at least three gifts one for each child. Even Austria, Netherlands and Switzerland spent money on the gifts. New personifications weren't born every day you know. Gift's ranged from diapers to silly gift cards. Prussia's gift was however very special indeed. HE gave America three stuffed animals. A large version of Gilbird, A large version of Kumajirou, and a large version of America's whale. He explained that each awesome child needs their own awesome stuffed toy. America thanked him by giving him a hug. She owed so much to the man. He had helped her out of a very dark period in her life and he had been a stalwart friend ever since.

The Nordics had given and set up three very expensive cribs from Ikea, along with blankets and toys and mobiles. Each one was a different color and style. They explained that once the children had names they would add them to the crib. Italy of course gave three paintings. They were landscapes of different parts of the world. There were exquisite and Italy explained that every bambino needs something beautiful to look at and inspire them. Austria gave three child's music instruments, a piano a recorder and a guitar. He explained that music was the best teacher.

Hungary gave three little baby girl dresses she had sewn herself. They looked delicate and beautiful but were very sturdy in their construction. Making them very useful. France gave cute accessories for the girls that ranged from hair bows and clips to cute baby shoes. He explained that if he didn't give the parents' fashionable clothing then the babies would be dressed horribly for life. Russia gave three scarves with sunflower prints on them. He explained that babies need to keep warm and that his scarf was one of his greatest treasures. Romano gave an interesting gift. He gave a dictionary of clean swears, three copies. He explained that kids shouldn't use dirty words but they should still be smart enough to curse out anyone.

China gave some medicines to help with ailments babies often face. Japan gave three high tech baby monitors that had a live video feed. England's boss gave three small tea sets for the girls to play with. America's boss or rather his wife, gave gifts directly to the parents. Things to help them relax. Greece gave three very soft blankets with cats on them that he said were "perfect for catnapping". Belarus gave a surprisingly thoughtful gift. She gave three framed pictures of America and England together. She said that the children needed pictures they could hold of their loved ones.

Liechtenstein gave three pajama onesie's she sewed herself. They were pink, frilly and very soft. Germany gave three block sets explaining that this would help the children develop their muscles and brains. Canada gave three mirrors. Which he explained were there to ensure that the girls knew that they were noticed and never invisible. The gifts were so sweet and the party had been a hit. The only complaint given about the party was that alcohol was not served and that was only by Prussia who had to find something wrong. By September America's belly was large enough that she took to wearing overly large t-shirts and sweat pants. England insisted she looked good in everything but it was clear that the pregnancy was taking its toll. She was growing three little personifications after all! That is very hard work for anyone even the great super power America.

October and November passed slowly for America. The elections were very difficult on her and she just wanted them to end. They were hard on her every four years since her citizens became more divided but her pregnancy hormones just aggravated that fact. Once that first week in November passed America became much more relaxed. In the last trimester she had allowed herself to be coddled be England. He did all the housework and helped her with anything that wasn't official country business. As much as it annoyed America, she was secretly grateful for his constant worrying presence. It was a good thing to know that even when you felt like you were going to explode England would be there. IT made her love him all the more.

After the next president was announced he was invited to the White house. This was the day when America would present herself as the personification of America. Her huge protruding belly would probably be a topic of discussion. So while Obama was out America sat down behind the desk in the oval office waiting for her new boss to enter.

"Uhhh. Hello miss I am here to have a meeting with an Alfred F. Jones the secretary to the President."

"Hello sir. You are speaking to her. Please sit down. I have some news for you that details your future positions as president of this fine nation."

He did so but felt very confused at the woman sitting at the desk as if she owned the place. One he was seated he saw her stand and waddle over to face him. He got even more confused at the fact that the woman was very pregnant.

"I should give you my real name since I am going to be your future secretary. Hello my name is the United States of America. My first birthday was July 4th, 1776. I am the personification of the nation you will soon be representing. I have served as advisor/ secretary to the presidents since George Washington himself."

After that statement her new boss asked thousands of other questions until he was finally accepted her as an immortal personification. Then his next question came unbidden from his lips.

"Why are you pregnant?"

"I am having children… I think that's why everyone gets pregnant."

"No.. no no how are you pregnant?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"No. You know what I am asking."

"Well I'm pregnant with triplets that will also be personifications. We won't know what until they are born of course. Usually they represent the capitals of the parent nations or a certain area in the nations. The father is England mind you. He is in my office right now since he hasn't left my side for 8 months. I am due in December just a few weeks from now. So when you take office there will be three baby personifications for you to meet."

"Wait England?"

"Yes. England. He is my lover and the father of my children. He is also one of our closest allies."

"But I thought you would hate England because of the revolution…"

"It's a long story. One that I might tell you later. Just don't mention the revolution while England is in the room it makes him cough up blood. It's an involuntary reaction. Oh and another thing you should know. My human name the one you will address me by in public or rather most anywhere is Alfred F. Jones. It's the name England gave me when he found me on the new world and it's the one I will keep until I die."

"Why would he give you a boy's name?"

"Now that is a long story. Just until about a year and ½ I was a man to the rest of the world. I was raised in a time when women were considered little more than property, sir. I hid my gender so that I could be taken seriously among the other male nations. It wasn't until my secret got out to some of the female personifications that they suggested I tell the whole world. Which I did. Now I have to get back to work, unless you have any other questions?"

"Can I meet England?"

"Yo Artie get in here! My new boss wants to meet you."

"Alright luv. I'm coming in. Do you want any scones or tea?"

"Of course dear! These darn babies make me love your cooking you know that."

The now very confused man soon to be president watched as a man walked in with an apron carrying a tray of blackened scones and tea. He had huge bushy eyebrows and messy blonde hair. Was this supposed to be the personification of England?

"Hello, I am Arthur Kirkland or as you now know the Personification of The United Kingdom more specifically England. I do have brothers that personify the others parts but I personify the whole isle."

The man took the proffered hand and shook it. HE bid them a farewell and ran into the president on the way out of the building. Judging from his facial expression Obama placed a comforting hand on the man soon to take his position.

"Don't worry about Alfred. She gives the best advice and knows the people. Trust her. I know it's a like to take in right now but pretty soon you will grow to love her just like my family and I have."

The man just nodded and went back to his home. He had promised not to tell anyone until he was in office and then he could tell his family. Not that he minded. No one would believe him anyway. It had taken a lot of explanations to convince him of it.

The rest of November passed without much incident. Although America had taken to laying down wherever she was. Standing, she explained, was just too much work for a woman with three babies inside of her. Her home was transformed into a baby proof paradise. The old guest room was now a baby heaven. Three cute cribs with mobiles, stuffed animals, blankets and baby monitors were spaced evenly. The walls in the bedroom were filled with Italy's paintings and framed pictures placed in a way that each were visible from the cribs.

Another room was the paly room that was filled with all of the toys that America was given. Musical instruments, blocks, stuffed toys, were placed throughout. There was a changing station in both rooms. America had decided to breast feed he babies at first so all of the formula they had was stored in the fridge. By the end of November the expectant parents felt that they were as prepared as possible for their new arrivals.

December came and they started to wait patiently for the delivery. America was of course late. Since she is late to everything and began her labor one day after the due date. The labor was grueling and long. The doctor had been very worried about her having triplets. It was very taxing on the body and she had spent much of her time just eating and sleeping trying to keep up with her growing babies. Most mothers who have triplets they have the babies via C-section. The doctor however was unsure whether nations would do well with that kind of procedure. China had advised doing the birth naturally unless something was very seriously wrong. Which is what they decided.

America had a 20 hour long labor. Much longer than most mothers. She broke both of England's hands twice during that time. She would squeeze his hands using her super strength and break his hand. He would then switch hands and allow the other one to heal quickly. He didn't complain out loud and it took all of his strength not to cry out in pain. He knew she was experience much worse pain but having your hands broken is hardly a cake walk.

The first baby born was a girl with red hair and giant eyebrows. She weighed just a small 3 lbs. 9 ounces. At the sight of the eyebrows England new that the baby was going to represent part of him. The next baby born had brown hair, freckles and normal eyebrows. She just weighed 3 lbs. 6 ounces. The final baby had blonde hair, tan skin and medium sized eyebrows. She weighed the least just 3 lbs. 5 ounces. America's doctor explained that having triplets usually meant that the babies were born much smaller than was considered healthy. Despite this the babies had their mother's strength and demanded to be fed almost immediately.

That was another process altogether. America half falling asleep was able to breast feed her babies one at a time while England held the other two. He was cooing at them trying to keep them calm while America's breasts continued to swell with milk. Soon she had three sleeping babies in her arms. Still awake she decided it was time to determine their names.

"Well what do think their names are?"

"Well luv. Let's give them their human names first. They will tell us what they represent soon enough."

"Can we name her Eleanor?" Alfred asked pointing to the blonde.

"I think that's a beautiful name. Can we name her Elizabeth?" Pointing to the red head.

"I think that's a perfect name dear. Now her, she looks like an Elaine to me." Alfred said motioning to the brunette.

"That's French though…" Arthur pouted.

"It's a good name. Besides wasn't that name also from a legend of King Arthur or something? Who cares if it's French in origin?"

"You're right. I think it fits her too. So here we have Eleanor, Elizabeth, and Elaine Kirkland-Jones. I will let the doctor know so we can get their birth certificates. You feel free to rest now. It's been a long day, luv."

America watched as he left and then did something very American. She grabbed her smartphone and took a selfie with her babies. She posted it with the caption letting everyone know that the babies were born and healthy, their names and weights. Then she turned off her phone and slept deeply with her babies in her arms.

England returned to a very cute sight indeed. The love of his life passed out clutching their children tightly to her chest. He took a quick picture and then sat down to sleep himself. He had felt exhausted as well. They were both awaken some time later when the babies were taken away to the baby room. America spent the next few days recovering and feeding her babies in the hospital. She had no visitors at that time. She only allowed the nurses, doctor and England in the room. She established her nest like a mother bear not allowing anyone to touch her babies until she deemed them strong enough.

It was during that time that they discovered what their children personified. Elizabeth was London incarnate. Her red hair was as bright as the London fires an it reminded him of his old queen. The virgin queen who had declared she was married to her country. They had loved each other deeply, not in a sexual way. But they were such good friends that England had cried for weeks after her death. Now his child bore a striking resemblance to that queen long past. Eleanor was D.C. her dark hair reminded Alfred of Eleanor Roosevelt the woman she had looked up to so much during her husband's 12 year presidency. Elaine represented New England. The part of America that was originally colonized by England all those years ago. She was like a mixture of England and America's features.

AS they went home and placed the girls I their new home. America felt such a lightness. She knew suddenly that Hungary had been more correct than she had imagined. The joy she felt when she looked at England tucking in their children singing a soothing lullaby was indescribable. The world was about to change of course, three new personifications the world would get to know. But at that moment everything felt right in the world. America and England went to bed and slept tightly next to each other sharing in their joy.


End file.
